Transfer Student
by ILoveHarryPotterForever
Summary: A new Transfer Student comes to Hogwarts and helps Lily and James get together, but will she fall for Sirius along the way? Sirius/OC James/Lily. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

It's a beautiful Saturday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. The bright, afternoon sun was high in the sky, reflecting off the black lakes surface. Students covered the grounds, glad to have such a nice day before classes started on Monday. The forest seemed to dance with happiness, the tree's swaying in the breeze. Everything seemed perfect.

A petite girl watches all this with fascination from the second highest point in the Castle. Her bright blue eyes shine with laughter as she sees a boy with shoulder-length, black hair run across the grounds towards his friends. A very stern looking woman following him at a brisk pace.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" She hears Professor McGonagall scream, or, Minnie, as she had gotten into the habit of calling her. "HEADMASTER'S OFFICE! NOW!"

The girl chuckles and shakes her head, making her waist-length, dirty-blonde locks fly gracefully around her.

"Sirius seems to have made himself at home." A voice laughs next to her.

She turns to watch the white haired man watching the scene before him. Sirius seemed to be trying to talk his way out of his punishment.

"Only the second day and he's already getting under Minerva's skin." Albus Dumbledore chuckles.

Outside they could see Sirius being pulled up to the castle by his ear, his friends - and a few other students as well - laughing as they watched.

"Uncle Al?" The girl asks, demanding the attention of the man next to her. "Are you sure I'll fit in here? It doesn't seem to be anything like Durmstrang."

"No, it's not like Durmstrang, but I am most confident that you will fit in here, Katarina." A strokes his beard, his blue eyes, which were the exact same shade as the girl next to him, sparkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"If you really think so..." Katarina (Kat) Dumbledore trails off, peering curiously at the man beside her. He gives her a firm nod and she sighs, walking over to sit in the chair in front of the Headmasters desk.

The Headmaster's office was one of Katarina's favorite places in the world, second only to her house in Paris. The beige colored walls were inviting and covered in portraits of all the previous Headmaster's of Hogwarts. Her favorite was Phineas Nigellus Black, even though he was normally very rude, he made her laugh.

One of her favorite things in the room was the instruments: there were tons of them. Some on tables, some hanging on the walls or from the ceilings, and a few of the taller ones sat on the floor. Katarina loved to play with them, see what each did, for they all did something different.

But her very favorite thing in the room was Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix. He was a sweet bird who usually perched on her shoulder while she visited, which she did every chance she got. Although she would probably be visiting a lot more now.

Katarina had the reputation as a trouble maker at Durmstrang, which was a very strict school. She had gotten expelled for playing a particularly nasty prank on the Head Master, not to mention all the pranks she had played on her peers. And her Uncle, being the Head Master, had pulled a few strings and gotten her into Hogwarts for her last two years, provided she behaved herself.

"Are the people in Gryffindor. . ._nice_?" Katarina asks curiously. She had just recently been sorted into Gryffindor, seeing as Durmstrang didn't have the same houses. It had been a private thing; they decided it would be easier for her to already be in a house when she was introduced.

"Yes, they are very pleasant company. I have a feeling you will get along very well with The Marauders. They act very much like you did at Durmstrang." He said, smiling at her fondly.

"The Marauders?" Kat asks, looking skeptical.

Dumbledore raises his eyebrows, "Do you know them?"

"No, it just sounds like a lame as- I mean a lame name." Kat corrects herself, smiling innocently at her Uncle.

Dumbledore laughs, "You must give everyone a chance, Katarina. You never know what you could learn from someone."

"Yeah, maybe I'll learn some new pranks." Katarina grins, "Then I can try them out on Xavior."

Xavior was Katarina's older brother. He was 17 and in his final year at Durmstrang. Kat had 7 brothers, 3 older, including Xavior, and 4 younger. They were all a year apart, except for Jake, who was 8. Her parents had died when he was two, leaving Saunder, the oldest brother, to raise her and her family, with a lot of help from Uncle Al.

Dumbledore laughs just as a knock echoes through the room. "That will be Mr. Black." Dumbledore whispers to her, and then a louder,

"Enter."

**Katarina's POV**

"Enter."

The door fly's open and a handsome boy walks in, or, more like, saunters in.

"Hey, Dumbledore!" He says excitedly.

"Hello, Sirius." Uncle Al answers, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Just fancied a visit!" Sirius says excitedly, walking across the room and plopping himself in the chair next to mine.

"Sirius, this is my niece, Katarina, she will be joining us in our classes this year."

"Nice to meet you, Katarina." he says, flipping his hair out of his eyes in an overly dramatic way.

"Nice to meet you, too, Sirius." I mock him, flipping my blonde hair out of my eyes the same way he did.

He grins.

"She has just been sorted into Gryffindor, and it would be wonderful if you could show her to Gryffindor Tower."

If possible, Sirius' grin widens.

"Sure, Dumbledore. It would be my pleasure." Sirius agrees. "Actually, I'll give her a tour of the whole castle!"

"Excellent." Uncle Al smiles, "Now, what did you really come here for?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I just wanted to see you?" Sirius asks, trying to look innocent.

"Yes." Dumbledore answers, his blue eyes twinkling.

Sirius huffs out a breath, making his hair fly out his eyes, "I hexed a Slytherin."

"Ah." Uncle Al sighs, "And what did Minerva give you as punishment?"

"Detention tonight and 10 points from Gryffindor." Sirius answers reluctantly.

"That seems sufficient enough. Now, I have some work to do, so you and Katarina may leave." Uncle Al dismisses us.

"Alright, see you later, Dumby. And don't worry - I'll take care of your niece!" Sirius waves and takes my hand, pulling me towards the door.

"Bye, Uncle Al!" I yell over my shoulder as Sirius drags me out of his Office.

"Ooh! I like that!" Sirius grins "See you later, Uncle Al!" Sirius yells.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius dragged me around all through the Castle, showing me every single room.

"You know, Sirius, I do know my way around." I try to tell him as we were leaving Uncle Al's Office, "I've been here before."

"You have?" He asks, tilting his head down to look at me – he's about a foot taller then me -, confused.

"Yeah, I stay here for summer sometimes." I answered.

"Ooh, that's why I've never seen you before." He said, and then stops at a door, pulling it open, "This is the Charms class room." He continued the tour, pulling me into a fairly large classroom.

"Hey, Professor Flitwick," Sirius called upon seeing the tiny man sitting at his desk.

"Oh, hello Sirius," He answers, looking up from his work to smile at the boy. "And Katarina! How are you, kid?"

"Good," I grin, happy to see him, "How 'bout you? Has Uncle Al been treating you nicely?"

He smiles, "Same as always. Your Uncle is very generous."

"I know it." I say, pulling a confused looking Sirius over to Flitwick's desk, "What are you working on?"

"The Third Year's class," He answers.

"Boring stuff," I answer, looking over his papers, "The Sixth year's work better be more fun," I joke, laughing to show him I'm kidding.

"So it's actually true?" He asks, sounding every bit like a gossiping girl, "You've finally got kicked out of Durmstrang?"

"What do you mean finally?" I ask, frowning, "I wasn't that bad!"

"Oh yes you were!" Flitwick laughs, "Albus used to show us the letters the Head Master sent him about you 'Katarina hung 12 second years from the ceiling at lunch today-'"

"That was one time!" I defend as Sirius barks out a laugh, "And they deserved it!"

"Oh, no," Flitwick says, turning to Sirius and ignoring her completely, "My favorite one was when she transfigured Igor's robes into a cocktail dress at the Welcome back speech in her Third Year!"

Flitwick laughs and laughs, and Sirius barks out his laughter –sounding weirdly enough like a dog, I notice.

"Okay, come on, Sirius. It's time to go." I say as I pull Sirius out of the room by his forearm, "Thanks for the story time Flitwick, but we have to go!"

I pull Sirius out of the classroom and down the hallway, Flitwick's laughter echoing down the hallways behind us.

"I've never seen him like that before!" Sirius exclaims excitedly, "He's fun!"

"Yeah, I know." I say sarcastically "He's just full of good stories!"

Sirius laughs, "You were horrible to your Head Master – Igor, I think he called him."

"Igor Karkaroff." I nod, "Vile man, really. He's a Death Eater."

"He what?" Sirius exclaims, looking appalled.

"Yeah, I know." I sigh "It's horrible. He tried to recruit me, but I would never join Voldemort."

Sirius flinches slightly.

"Come off it, it's just a name!" I assure him, looking at him like he's crazy.

"Yeah, I know. I just can't get used to it, is all," He answers, shrugging like its nothing.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." I say, smiling. "My Mom used to say that."

"Used to?"

"Yeah, used to," I answer, not wanting to talk about my Mom. "Anyway, lets go outside, it's to nice out there to stay indoors."

"You can meet my mates!" He says, letting the previous topic drop.

I nod enthusiastically, "Race you outside."

He looks at me like I'm crazy, "You're so going down."

I raise my eyebrows, my eyes twinkling, "I wouldn't be so sure."

"My friends are by the lake, under the tree." He tells me, glaring at me jokingly.

"Okay. First one to touch the tree wins." I glare back, "We start as soon as we reach the end of this hallway."

"Ready…GO!" He shouts, taking off as 10 feet before the hallway ended.

"CHEATER!" I chase after him, catching up quickly.

We ran down three flights of stairs before one of them changed and we had to change course, making our way to the other staircase.

He was heading for a tapestry when I yelled, "No secret passages!" and proceeded to pass him as he groaned.

He sped up a bit and we were neck and neck, running past the Great Hall and out the front doors. People were watching us curiously, but I paid no mind, to intent on beating Sirius.

With a sudden burst of speed, Sirius passed me. He was about two feet in front of me.

We were almost at the tree when he tripped and face planted into the dirt. I laughed loudly and passed him, but then he grabbed my foot and brought my down with him. But if he thought that would stop me, boy was he wrong. I only had a few feet left for Merlin's sake!

I got my foot out of his grip and started walking up to the tree, only to have him grab my foot again and pull my down, making my face plant into the tree, hitting my nose on the trunk.

"Merlin! That hurt!" I exclaim as hot blood gushes out of my nose, getting in my mouth as I talk. "You play dirty!"

"God, Kat. Are you okay?" Sirius asks, crawling over to me and holding my chin in his hand, inspecting my nose.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I try and say, but it comes out like a loud of mush.

Sirius laughs, "Moony, can you fix her?" Turning to a boy on his right.

"Yeah, sure." He said, pulling his wand out. "This might hurt a bit," He told me, waving his wand and muttering a spell under his breath.

With a loud crack my nose melded back into place.

"Thanks." I say as the blood flow stops, enabling me to talk again.

"No problem." He smiles, his warm brown eyes lighting up.

"I'm Kat, by the way." I say, holding out my hand, before realizing it's covered in blood.

"Here." Sirius pulls out his wand and waves it at me, cleaning me of all the blood.

"Oh, thanks." I smile.

"Yup!" Sirius says, "Sorry about tripping you, I didn't know you were that close to the tree."

"No, you're not. And yes, you did. But I forgive you anyway." I laugh, leaning back against the tree. "And by the way, I so won."

"That's because Wormtail got in the way!" Sirius says angrily.

"Wormtail?" I ask, confused.

"That's me!" Says a small, chubby boy with short blonde hair and beady blue eyes, smiling at her.

"Oh. Hi! I'm Kat!" I smile brightly at him.

"Hey! Your eyes do that weird twinkling thing just like Dumbledore's!" A boy to my right says, he has short, messy black hair and hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I know." I laugh.

"I'm James." He says.

"So you guys are; Sirius, Moony, Wormtail and James?" I ask, raising an eyebrow – and yes, I did mean just one eyebrow, I have that ability.

Moony laughs to my left, "No – well, yes actually. But Moony is my nickname. I'm Remus Lupin." He says, sticking out his hand.

"Katarina Dumbledore." I shake his hand.

Wormtail gasps, "Are you Dumbledore's daughter?"

"No, I'm his niece." I say, making a face as I think of Uncle Al having kids.

"That's kind of cool." James says, "Anyway, I'm Prongs, or James Potter."

"Potter? Is your Dad an Auror?" I ask, remembering a Charles Potter.

"Yeah," James says, sounding proud "You know him?"

"Yeah! Charles Potter, right?" He nods, "And your Mom is a Healer, Martha, right?"

"Yeah!"

"They're very nice." The boys nod in agreement. "Anyway, you are?" I ask, turning to Wormtail.

"Peter Pettigrew!" He says, "Or Wormtail. Whichever."

"And I'm Sirius Black!" Sirius says, "Or Padfoot."

"So how did you get your nicknames?" I ask curiously. I've never heard anything like them before.

"It's a long story." Remus says.

"Actually it's not very long." Peter argues.

"It is if she wants all the details." Sirius fights.

"Okay, so let's say it's a medium-sized story." James reasons.

"I don't think she really cares how long it is, Mates." Remus says.

"No, not really, I was just curious." I say as a bell rings across the grounds, "But it's dinner now, so you can tell me later."

"Fine." Sirius grumbles, "But I get to tell the story."

"No way!" James argues, "I get to tell her!"

"I think Moony should tell her." Peter says.

Sirius and James look at Moony, then at each other, and then say, together:

"No, he'll take too long!" And then laugh as we walk up to the Castle.


	3. Chapter 3

We were walking to the Castle for dinner when Sirius and James suddenly stop and look at each other, grinning mischievously.

I crane my neck to see what they are looking at, but there are so many people crowding that I can't pinpoint exactly what –or who- they are looking at.

"What are you guys pointing at?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at them curiously.

Sirius and James look at him, shocked, "Never, Moony!" They insist. Then walk faster towards the castle, Peter right on their heels.

I turn to Remus, "What the bloody hell was that all about?"

Remus sighs, "Their going to hex Severus Snape; a greasy git who used to be best friends with Lily Evans." Remus explains, watching the boys.

"Who's Lily Evans?" I ask.

"James' crush, since like Second Year," Remus explains.

"Ah, so was he jealous of Snape when he was friends with Lily?" I guess.

"Yes, but he won't ever admit it." Remus rolls his eyes. "Anyway, James and Sirius still like to torture him, even though he and Lily aren't friends anymore."

"They seem like they like the attention." I observe, as we come closer and see a crowd of people around, watching James, Sirius and Peter torture Snape.

"They do." Remus sighs.

Suddenly Snape was thrust into the air, by what looked to be an imaginary rope, by his ankle.

"Whoa!" I exclaim, "What spell is that?"

"Levicorpus," Remus admits reluctantly.

"Is it illegal?" I ask.

'I don't think the Ministry knows about it." Remus says, "I don't really know where it came from."

By now we're standing at the edge of the crowd, Snape was still upside down, his face slowly turning red.

"Let me down, Potter!" He screams, swearing harshly under his breath.

"Tut, tut, Snivellus," Sirius scolded, "Such a mouth on you, let me clean it out, _Scourgify!" _

Bubbles filled Snape's mouth and slowly came out, leaving Snape choking, still upside down. With a flash of light from James wand he fell on a heap in his head. Sirius lets out a bark of laughter, and the rest of the crowd joins in. Remus and I are the only ones not laughing, not even looking slightly amused.

I sigh and turn away from Snape and to James and Sirius.

"James! Sirius!" I scold, "Just let him alone and go eat."

"I don't need your help!" Snape screams, "You filthy blood-traitor!"

The whole crowd gasps while James, Sirius, Remus and Peter immediately start screaming insults at Snape, and reach to pull out their wands, but I just hold my hand up at them.

I turn slowly back towards Snape, fuming and about to punch him, muggle style.

"_What did you just call me?" _I ask him in the same voice I normally use on my brothers, it terrified Jake.

But Snape doesn't back down, "You heard. Filthy. Blood. Traitor." He said slowly, talking as one would to a little toddler.

"I'm going to show you the one reason why people _don't mess with me_." I tell him, and then punch him square in the nose.

I watch as his nose gushes blood, a few drops landing on my white shirt where my blood had just been minutes ago. Two broken noses in one day; must be a record.

I hear Sirius' bark of laughter behind me and turn to see him and James holding on to each other so they don't fall over from laughing so hard.

I turn back to Snape to give him a witty remark before I make my exit, and see him standing straight, his nose now only dripping blood, and his wand pointed right at my face.

He flicks he wrist and my wand is suddenly in his hand, not that I really need it. My brothers and I had practiced a lot of wand less magic. But I still want it back.

I scowl, "Give me back my wand, Snape."

"I don't think I will," Snape replies easily.

My scowl deepens. "Now, Snape."

He just smirks at me.

Suddenly Snape's wand -and mine- fly out of his hands and into a pretty red-heads. Who had joined the circle of spectators, looking furious. The red-head, I mean, the spectators merely looked like they were enjoying a good show.

"Leave her alone, Snape." The girl says, eyes green eyes glaring.

"What do you want, mudblood?"

My eyes open wide in shock and I punch Snape again, this time in the stomach.

"Don't ever say that again!" I yell, kicking him in the shin.

Just then a purple spell hit Snape right in the chest. Making him sprout weird tentacles all over his body. I look over and see the red head with her wand pointed out, eyes holding back tears.

"LILY! KATARINA!" Minerva McGonagall's voice yells over the laughs and whispering of the crowd around us, "DETENTION! TONIGHT!" I groan, "Meet me in my office after dinner."

"But, Minnie-" I try and protest.

"No excuses, Miss. Dumbledore." She says sternly, now walking up to Snape and muttering the counter curse. "Someone take this boy to the Hospital Wing!" She yells, then turns to Lily and me, "And I'll be seeing you two," She points to both of us with her long fingers, "After dinner." And then she walks away.

I go to turn back to Sirius, Remus, James and Peter, but the red head – Lily- stops me.

"Thanks." She says, then adds, "For defending me."

I smile, "And thanks to you, too. I'd be a right foul mess if you hadn't come along."

"Nah." She disagrees, "Sirius and James would've put him in his place."

I smile, "Sorry about getting you in detention."

"Don't worry about it." Lily smiles, "Well, I'm going to dinner."

"Yeah, me, too. See you in detention!" I say.

"Yeah. See ya." Then she turns and walks up to the castle with a girl who I hadn't seen standing there before. A girl with short black hair.

Just as she left the Marauders all came rushing up to me, Sirius picking me up and spinning me around in a hug.

"That was brilliant, Kat!" He exclaims, putting me back on my own two feet.

"Yeah! Where did you learn to punch like that?" James agrees.

I shrug, "When you have as many brothers as I do, you just kind of pick up these things."

"I'll say!" Sirius says.

"Let's get some dinner," Peter says, "I'm starved."

"Me, too." I agree wholeheartedly.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner I walked to detention with the red headed Lily.

"So what do you think she'll have us do?" Lily asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I tell her. I don't know what Minnie does for punishments.

"I've never had detention with McGonagall." Lily muses.

"Me either," I laugh, "I've spent a lot of time with her over summer breaks though, and she'll probably just make us clean or something."

"Clean?" Lily asks, "That wouldn't be so bad."

I shrug, "Depends on what we have to clean, really."

I open Minnie's door, walking in without knocking.

"Aren't you gonna knock?" Lily asks, looking around tentatively.

"Why bother? She knows we're coming."

Lily shrugs, "Okay."

"Hey, Minnie!" I call as I see her sitting at her desk, writing on some parchment.

She looks up, "Hello, Kat, Lily."

"Hey, Professor." Lily says, smiling shyly.

"So what you got for us to do today?" I ask, sitting on the edge of her desk. Lily sat in one of the student chairs.

"You will be cleaning my office, without wands." Minnie says, pushing her chair back and standing. "I will be back in two hours,"

I nod, "See ya, Minnie."

I walk into the Gryffindor Common Room with Lily 2 hours later, both of us sopping wet, and laughing hysterically.

"Did you see her face?" I laugh, remembering Minnie's face when she saw what we had done to her office.

As soon as Minnie had left, leaving behind a muggle mop and a duster, Lily and I had split up the work; me mopping the floors and Lily dusting the desks and pictures.

"So you just kind of dump the water out, right?" I had asked, confused by the bucket and mop.

"No, you just dip the mop in to get it wet and then scrub the floor." Lily explained, looking amused.

I nodded to show I heard her and then went to work. It was a slow process, taking forever for that little mop to wash the large floor. I sighed, "This is boring!"

"It's supposed to be." Lily pointed out, laughing, "It's detention."

"Yeah, but it should go by faster." I said, picking up the bucket and dumping all the contents onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Lily laughed.

"This way will be quicker," I explained, "And more fun." And then I dived onto the floor, and slid down the puddle, soaking my clothes.

Lily laughed again as I turned over and started pretending to make angels in the puddle. "You look ridiculous,"

"Come on," I stood up, taking her by the arm and pulling her down to the floor.

"We have to work, Kat." She said.

"Come on, Lily, just let loose and have fun." I urged, rolling over and rolling on the floor.

"Fine,"

"She didn't know what to do with all those bubbles!" Lily clutches her stomach and falls into the armchair near the fire.

I flopped myself onto the couch. "That was the best detention ever." I laugh.

Just then the clock rings.

"It's 10 o'clock." Lily sighs, "I should get to bed. See you in the morning!"

"Yeah, see ya." I wave, turning back to the fire. I wonder if I could get up the Boy's Dormitory.

Just as I was about to stand and walk up the boy's staircase, all four of the boys came running down the stairs, rather loudly, mind you.

"Will you lot be quiet!" I hiss.

"No we can not!" Sirius hisses back.

I stick my tongue out at him.

"How was detention with Lily?" James asks. Merlin, he sounds jealous! That I got detention with Lily!

"Are you really jealous?" I ask, ignoring his question.

"Yes!" He whines, "You got to spend a whole two hours with Lily and you both came back together! Laughing, no less!"

I stare at him for a second before breaking into loud laughter. "You…are…so…pathetic!" I manage to say between my rather loud - but totally cute, because everything I do is cute! – laughter.

James huffs, "It's not really that funny."

"Yes, it is, mate." Sirius laughs, clapping him on the back, then sitting next to me on the couch. Remus on my other side.

Peter and James pull up arm chairs right in front of me and sit.

"So how was it?" James asks.

"And why are you all wet?" Sirius asks, finally realizing that I'm soaked and scooting away from me on the couch.

"We were playing in the bubbles." I laugh, "We had to clean Minnie's Class-"

"Who's Minnie?" Remus asks.

"Professor McGonagall."

"Oh, continue."

"Anyway, we had to clean her class room, and I was mopping while Lily dusted and cleaned off the desks, and I got bored and decided it would go faster if I just dumped the whole bucket and used myself as the mop." I explain.

"How come we never thought of that?" Sirius asks James in surprise.

James shrugs, "Did Lily yell at you?"

"Yell at me?" I ask in surprise, "Merlin, no! She helped me!"

James stared at me, clearly stunned. "If I had done that she would've killed me!"

"That's because you're you." I sigh, "And you annoy her."

"I can't help it!" James says.

"We know, James." Remus says, "But that doesn't help anything."

"Yeah, anyway," I say, "So then Minnie came in and saw what we did and was just like 'I should have expected this,' which she totally should have, and then said that we were free to go and we didn't have to do anymore detentions. Although, she had the funniest look on her face, like she was trying to be mad, but found the whole thing funny." I laugh.

"Wow." Remus says, "Who knew McGonagall could be nice like that."

"Oh, she's always nice to me." I say, "We're tight." I hold up my crossed fingers to show how tight we are.

"So I hear." Sirius laughs.

"So is Lily as wet as you are?" James asks.

"Yes," I answer slowly, "Weirdo. But I have to go to bed. We have classes in the morning, and I'm dead tired."

"But we were just going down to the Kitchens!" Sirius whines, "Don't you want to come?"

"We just had dinner!" I exclaim. "How can you be hungry already?"

"We're growing boys!" Peter says, "We need our food!"

"Alright, I'll come. But we better be back before 1." I say.

"Okay, just get under this, then," James says, pulling out a shimmering cloak from his pocket.

"What is it?" I ask.

"An invisibility cloak." Sirius answers.

"Family heirloom." James adds.

"This is how we get everywhere unseen." Remus pipes in.

"Far out." I say, and get under the cloak and out the portrait hole.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Evans! Evans! _Evans!_"

I sigh, "James, give it a rest."

"Yeah, Mate, she's obviously not gonna answer." Peter adds, putting some mashed potatoes on his plate.

"She will." James assures us, "She has, too. Even if it's just to tell me to shut-up,"

"Why don't you try actually doing that?" I ask.

"Because then he'll never get her attention." Sirius answers with a lot of 'duh' in his voice.

"You do know you're going on about this all wrong, right James? James?" I snap my fingers in front of his face, drawing his attention away from Lily.

"You have really small hands." He comments randomly.

"Don't remind me." I answer, "Anyway, I got a plan."

"To get Lily and James together?" Peter asks.

"No, to get McGonagall and Dumbledore together." Sirius says sarcastically, taking a bite of turkey.

"Ew!" I exclaim, "That's gross!"

Remus nods, "So what's the plan?" Obviously Remus is used to these kinds of comments from Sirius.

"Well, first, James stops asking her out." I put up a hand just as James is about to speak, "But he can still talk to her" James grins, "sometimes. Just don't pay any attention to her, unless you're asking her some question about school."

James grin falls, "But - but - I what if I _need_ to talk to her?"

"When would you ever need to talk to her?" Remus asks.

James sighs, "Fine. I can _try_." Then takes a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Try hard!" Sirius says, clapping him on the back, causing James to spit out his pumpkin juice.

"Okay," I say, wiping juice off my face, "Next, James should get a fake girlfriend." I watch the boys shocked faces, "But she has to know that it's a fake relationship and be okay with it. And don't make it some blonde bimbo either." I add quickly, "She has to be able to convince Lily that you two are in love."

"And then Lily will get jealous and start liking James!" Remus finishes. "That's perfect!"

"Well, at first she won't get jealous, but over time she will." I answer, "At first she'll only be confused because James has suddenly stopped paying any attention to her at all. Because with as much attention as he's giving her, you can see she expects it." I explain, "Then she'll be happy because he's not annoying her anymore. And then she'll start to miss all the attention she used to get from him. And then she'll get jealous of the girl who stole her spotlight. And then she'll fall for him."

Silence followed my explanation; I thought it was a pretty good plan. And if James could actually do that, then he would have Lily by the end of sixth year.

"That's brilliant!" Sirius exclaims suddenly.

"It's a lot better then all our other plans." Peter agrees.

I mentally congratulated myself on my awesome plan.

"I'll" James hesitates, looking unsure, "try it." He finally agrees.

I grin, "Brilliant."

"So who should the girl be?" Sirius asks, looking down the table towards some fellow Gryffindor girls.

"Well, it shouldn't be anyone too much younger." I say. "A year tops."

"Why?" Peter asks, "It would be so much easier to get a fourth year to do it."

"Yes," Remus agrees, "But do you really expect Lily to get jealous of a fourth year?"

"Point taken."

I look over at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws sixth years - I had met a few of them in our classes - and saw most of them watching James, Sirius and Remus intently.

I blink and murmur, "I think finding a girl who isn't interested in you _and _who is cool enough to do this is going to be pretty hard."

"You could say that again." Remus agrees.

"What? It's not my fault I'm so popular with the ladies!" James says, smiling charmingly at some Ravenclaws who are passing our table. They giggle loudly.

"Oh, no?" I ask, sarcastically, "Well, maybe, if you would stop flirting with random girls you wouldn't be so popular." I scold, "Prat."

"Fine, fine." James sighs, "Sorry, Paddy, no more parties for me."

"Curse you, woman!" Sirius says dramatically, pointing a finger at me accusingly, his mouth full of food, "You just made me lose my wing man!"

"You'll get over it." I answer, shrugging.

"So who should we get to fake-date James?" Remus asks me.

"Well I don't know everyone here as well as you guys do, so who do you think would do it?" I ask.

We all go silent; trying to think of every girl we know who fits the position.

"Honestly," Sirius starts, "I don't think any of these girls would work."

"Well if Padfoot can't find someone it's hopeless!" Peter exclaims. "He knows every girl in our year! And the fifth and seventh years, too!"

Sirius grins, "Well, can you think of anyone Prongs? Moony?"

"Nope." Remus answers sadly. "I got no one."

"Me either." James says.

"Well, there goes that plan." I sigh, standing up with the Marauders and walking silently to Gryffindor Common Room.

Sirius, Remus and I flop down on the couch in front of the fire, while Peter and James take the armchairs on either side.

We sat in silence for a while, staring into the fire, trying to think of girls for James.

"I got it!" Remus exclaims, jumping up, "I know who would do it!"

"Who?"

"Kat." He says simply, looking at me.

"_Me?" _I ask, my mouth dropping, "Are you _mental?_"

"Come on! You are the only girl in the world who could ever be okay with this! Everyone else would be mad about being used, or go tell Lily!" Remus reasons.

"But - but-" I splutter, trying to think clearly. Did he seriously just say me? Or am I going crazy! I can't fake-date James! That would be so weird! He's like my brother! I could never think of him that way, it'd just be too weird!

"Aw, come on, Kitty," Sirius tries to convince me, "You're the only one who could do it. And you know it."

"No, I don't!" I say, "There has to be someone else! I mean, no one would do it just to help you out?"

"No one that's single." James says, looking excited.

"But - but, _come on! _You guys can't be serious!" I say, standing up and pacing.

"Oh, we are, Kitty Kat," Peter tells me.

"Yeah, come on, Kat, please?" James asks, pouting his lips and giving me puppy eyes.

"Don't give me that look!" I snap.

"Yeah, that's my thing." Sirius agrees, pulling his puppy dog eyes, "Please, Kitty Kat? For Jamesy Poo?"

I laugh, "Jamesy Poo, eh?"

Sirius grins, "Is that a yes?"

"That's a maybe." I answer.

"Just say yes," Sirius says, "You know you will eventually."

I laugh, "You think so?"

"I know so." Sirius grins smugly.

"You're ridiculous," I tell him.

"Is that a yes?" Remus asks.

"I'll try it." I say, the boys grin, "But if it's too weird, I'm dumping you." I threaten.

"Deal." James grins. "Now I'll finally be able to get Lily." He sighs happily, falling back into the couch dreamily.

"Hold your horses there, cowboy." I tell him, they look at me, confused. "This could take some time."

James whines.

"I would say by the end of winter break she'll fancy you. But it will take her a while to admit it." Remus guesses.

"That's what I was thinking." I nod.

"Oh, well. It's better then nothing." Sirius says, shrugging.

"Yeah." James agrees. "I guess."

"What's a cowboy?" Sirius asks, "And why does James have to hold his horses?"

I laugh, "It's a Muggle expression. They say it a lot in America."

"You've been to America?" Peter asks in wonder.

"Yeah, loads of times." I shrug, "We used to go there every summer."

"That's awesome." Sirius says, "Next time you go, I'm coming."

I shrug, "Okay."

"Sweet!" Sirius whoops, pumping his fist in the air.

"So you guys never told me your story." I remind them, "The one about your names."

"Oh, right," James said, "We're Animagi."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Wish I did, but I don't.**

"You don't just come out and say it like that!" Sirius scowls, "Now you've ruined the whole story!"

"Oi! How else would you like me to do it? Thats the only was to say it, short and simple!" James defends.

"What do you mean thats the only way to say it?" Sirius asks, "You could have said so many other things! Thats not even where the story starts!"

"Oh, who cares?" Remus asks. "Here's the story; I'm a werewolf."

I nod. "That's it?"

"You don't care?" Remus asks, his mouth gaping open.

I shrug, "No. Not at all. But why are you guys Animagi, then?"

"We go out with him at the full moon." Peter says.

"Ooh! I see." I smile, "So what are your...forms?"

"I'm a dog, hence the Padfoot." Sirius says, grinning widely at me.

"I'm a Stag, thats where we got Prongs." James smiles.

"I'm a rat." Peter says, clearly unhappy with himself, "So I'm Wormtail."

"And I'm Moony the Werewolf." Remus says, looking relieved that I hadn't shunned him, or something.

"And I'm Kat, the wolf-dog, thing."I say, "Which is kind of ironic. That I'm a dog, I mean. Because my name is Kat and all."

They all gape at me.

"You're an Animagi?" Peter asks, his eyes wide.

"Yeah!" I say, "I have been ever since I was about...twelve."

"Twelve?" Peter exclaims.

"We couldn't get it until almost fourth year!" James groans.

"Man," Sirius says, "We got beat by a girl."

I scoff, "Please, it's not like you haven't been beaten by girls before. Who's top of our year?" I ask.

"Lily." James sighs, "She's right, we've been being beaten by girls since first year!"

Sirius groans, "We got to step up our game."

I roll my blue eyes, "Nothing's wrong with getting beat by girls."

"Easy for you to say!" Sirius says, "You are a girl!"

"Oh, well spotted." I say sarcastically, making Remus laugh.

"Really, mates. It's not that big of a deal." Remus says.

James and Sirius look at his in disbelief. "Remus! You're supposed to be on our side!"

I sigh, standing up. "I'm not getting in the middle of this one. I'm going to bed. See you lot tomorrow."

"Night."

* * *

"Hey, Uncle Al!" I call as I walk into his office after classes the next day, grinning. "Wotcher, Minnie." I say when I see her sitting in the chair across from my Uncle.

"Hello, Kat." She says, smiling fondly at me.

"Hello, Katarina." Uncle Al says, his blue eyes twinkling, "How are you?"

"Just fine, thank you. Yourself?" I ask as I cross the room, sitting next to Minnie.

"Excellent." He says, "Just excellent. How are you liking your classes?"

"Most of them are fine, but Transfiguration's a drag." I joke, winking at Minnie.

She glares at me goodnaturedly, and I laugh.

"So what can I do you for?" Uncle Al asks.

"Actually, I got a letter." I explain, opening my bag and rummaging through it. "Saunder and Caleb can't take care of Jake anymore."

Saunder was Kat's oldest brother, he was 19 and was studing Dragons. Caleb was the second oldest at 18, he worked as an Auror at the Ministry of Magic. Next was Xavior, who was in his final year at Durmstrang and was planning on joining Saunder in Albania as soon as he graduated. Then there was Kat. Then Jayden, who was in his fifth year at Durmstrang. Then Alasdair, who was 14. Then Beaumont, who was in his third year. And then Jake, who was eight.

"Saunder is going off to Romania for a couple of years. And Caleb has a mission with the Aurors. And he says it will be a few months if all goes well." I pulled out the letter and handed it to Uncle Al. "So they need me to take him. Because Xavior has his N.E.W.T's this year, and Jake would be too much work."

Uncle Al takes the letter and opens it, reading its contents.

"Surely you are not considering this, Albus?" Minnie asks, "Kat can't take care of a child, she's only sixteen!"

"I took care of him until I came to school!" I point out, "And Jayden, Alasdair and Beaumont, too!"

"Wouldn't it be better to put him with Jayden or Alasdair?" Minnie asks, "Their work load is not as great as yours."

"Puh-lease." I say, "They don't know how to take care of him. Trust me, they've tried."

Uncle Al hands the letter back, having finished it, "He may come and stay here."

"Really?" I ask, grinning widely, "You're the best, Uncle Al!"

He held up his hand as Minnie started to protest, "As long as he doesn't interfere with your school."

"I promise he won't!" I exclaim, running around the desk and giving him a hug, "When can I get him?"

"You may go right now if you wish, use the floo network." He says, motioning to the fireplace.

"Perfect." I say, petting Fawkes on the head before running over to the fireplace. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

* * *

"Saunder?" After I get up from the rug from our house. Which was in Paris, mind you.

"Kat?" I hear him call back, entering from the Kitchen, Caleb following closely behind.

Saunder was 6'2 with sandy colored hair that flipped into his eyes, partially covering his brown eyes. Caleb had the same brown eyes, but had light blonde hair that was cropped short, so as not to get in the way on his mission. Caleb was also shorter then Saunder, standing at 6'0 exactly. They both were very happy people, never seen without a smiles on their faces.

"Hi!" I scream, throwing myself at them in a hug, "I haven't seen you two in forever!"

"It's been two weeks, Kitty." Caleb laughs, hugging me.

I shrug, "Where's Jake?"

"Upstairs." Saunder says, pointing towards the ceiling, "He'll be excited to see you."

"Uncle Al says he can come to Hogwarts." I say, sitting on the couch, "As long as he doesn't interfere with school work, which he won't."

"Good." Caleb grins, his brown eyes sparkling, "I was worried about leaving him with a babysitter for so long."

"He'll be happy that he gets to stay with you again." Saunder says, "Merlin knows how much you spoil him."

"I don't spoil him!" I exclaim, crossing my legs. "I'm just nicer to him then you lot are."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Caleb says, walking back into the Kitchen, "Are you staying for Dinner?" He calls over his shoulder.

"Nah. I can't." I say, "I have plans."

"Well little miss popular." Saunder teases, "Are you sure you'll have time for Jake, what with all your plans?"

I glare, "I'm going upstairs."

Saunder laughs evily, walking back into the Kitchen, "I hope you're being good!"

"I'm always good!" I scream as I run up the stairs, passing my old room and going straight to Jake's.

I open Jake's room and see him playing with his toys.

"Jake!" I cry, running at him and pulling him into a hug.

"Kitty!" He says, throwing his arms around my neck, "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, buddy!" I say, pulling back and sitting on his bed.

"Are you here for a visit?" He asks, looking excited.

"Actually, I'm here to bring you to visit me!" I say, grinning at him. "You're going to come to Hogwarts!"

His blue eyes widen - Jake and I were the only one's who got my Mother's blue eyes, the rest got my Dad's brown eyes - "Really?" He asks.

"Really, really." I tell him, blue eyes twinkling.

Jake grins happily, "This is going to be so much fun! I'm going to go tell Saunder and Caleb."

He runs out of the room, me following behind.

"Saunder! Caleb! Guess what?" Jake says excitedly as he runs into the Kitchen, "Kitty says I can stay with her at Hogwarts!"

"Really?" Saunder asks, pretending to be suprised.

"Thats cool, Jake." Caleb grins, winking at me.

"I have to go pack." He says, running back upstairs.

I grin and sit at the Kitchen table, "I've missed him."

"He's missed you." Caleb says, sitting across from me.

"Have you heard from the other boys lately?" Saunder asks, sitting on the Kitchen counter.

"No, not really." I sigh, "I'm going to send them a letter when I get back, tell them to come to Hogwarts for Christmas."

"That's a good idea." Caleb nods, "I would hate to think of you all being seperated for Christmas."

"I'm just sorry I won't be able to make it." Saunder sighs, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"When are you leaving?" I ask, asking both of them.

"Two days." Saunder says, at the same time Caleb says:

"Tomorrow."

"Wow." I say, "Good thing I came today, then."

They both nod.

"I would hate to leave Jake with a babysitter." Saunder says.

"He'll have fun at Hogwarts." I smile. "It's so different from Durmstrang."

Caleb laughs, "How so?"

"Well firstly," I say, "They're not half as strict, although that might just be Uncle Al."

"How is he?" Saunder asks suddenly, "I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's good." I say, "You should come visit Hogwarts before you go. Since you've never seen it before."

I was the only one in my family who had ever been to Hogwarts. I know it sounds weird, seeing as I know Hogwarts like the back of my hand, but I had always been closer to Uncle Al then the others, so they only saw him when he came to our house. But I had spent countless occasions visiting him at Hogwarts.

Caleb grins, "Wish I could. But I will when I get back. I have to leave early tomorrow."

"Alright, then how about you Saunder? You've got all of tomorrow."

"Can't." He says, "I'm meeting with Amelia tomorrow."

Amelia was Saunder's girlfriend. They had met at Hogwarts and now they were both going to Romania together to study Dragons. It was kind of a dorky relationship when you thought about it, but I would never tell Saunder that.

"Oh, fine." I say, as Jake comes back into the Kitchen, his Trunk trailing behind him.

"Ready to go, buddy?" I ask, standing from the table.

He nods. "Bye Caleb." He says, hugging him, "Bye Saunder." He hugs Saunder, too.

"See you guys later." I say, hugging them both. "Be safe."

"We will." They both say automatically.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I say sarcastically.

Caleb laughs, "You know us to well, Kat."

"I grew up with you, after all." I grin, helping Jake drag his suitcase to the Living Room.

"Come on, Kitty!" Jake pleads, already in the FirePlace. "I want to see Uncle Albus!"

"I'm coming." I smile, giving Caleb and Saunder one last hug and then joining Jake in the FirePlace.

"Ready?" I ask, grabbing the Floo Powder.

Jake nods, grabbing his own little pinch.

"Love you guys!" I call, throwing the Powder in the FirePlace.

"Love you, too!" They say, together.

"Be good, Jake!" Saunder calls just as I call 'Hogwarts' and they dissapear from view.

* * *

A/N: Aw, Jake's so cute. Haha.

Anyway, as some of you might be able to tell, I edited the story. Just smoothed it out, really. But there are alot of changes and you kind of have to go back and read them. Sorry, I just wasn't happy with it.

But I was thinking about maybe getting a Beta. I have one my stories for another book, but I need one for this story inparticular. Not gonna lie, I'm kind of in love with this story. :D But I think it could be better.

But Please Review! And thanks to all those who reviewed! :)

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Sirius." I say as I sit next to him in the Great Hall, dragging Jake behind me.

"Hey, Kat." He answers, not looking up from his food.

"Where are the other boys?" I ask, sitting down next to him, Jake sitting next to me. "Just help yourself to whatever you want, Jake." I smile at Jake.

"They're coming soon." Sirius says, finally noticing the eight year old sitting next to me. "Who's this?"

"Jake." I say, scooping mashed potatos onto my plate. "He's my brother."

"Oh." Sirius nods. "What's he doing here?"

"I'm taking care of him while my brother goes to Romania." I answer.

"And Caleb's going away, too!" Jake adds, grinning at Sirius. "I like your hair."

Sirius barks out a laugh. "Thanks."

I smile. "Jake, this is Sirius."

"Why is it serious?" Jake asks, looking confused. "Is he your boyfriend?"

I choke on my pumpkin juice, but Sirius just grins.

"Yes, I am." He answers, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"No, you're not." I say, shaking off his shoulder and pusing his face into his food. "And his name is Sirius, Jake."

Jake laughs as Sirius lifts his head, mashed potatos all over his face, and I join in.

Sirius stares at me in disbelief before grinning mischeviously, grabbing my neck and pulling me towards him. My lips crashed into his and I felt the potatos from his face falling on mine, but thats not the only thing I felt, there was fire. It was everywere. Because Sirius was everywhere. He was all I could think about. All I could feel.

I hear people wolf whistling and snap out of it, pushing Sirius away.

"Any other girl would be in a puddle at your feet right now." I say quietly. "But this one's supposed to be dating your best friend, remember?"

Sirius stares at me, dazed, before remembering James. "Shit."

"Don't say that in front of Jake!" I scold. Looking over at Jake to see him staring at both of us, but then, seeing my face, starts laughing.

"You have potatos on your face." Jake laughs, taking a napkin and wiping it off for me.

"Thanks." I smile, glaring over at Sirius.

I hear someone wolf whistling behind me, and turn.

"Ah, shut it." I say, scowling at some fifth year boy. "It was a friendship kiss."

"Funny." He sneers, "I've never seen a 'friendship kiss' with tongue."

"And I've never seen you with a black eye, but there's a first time for everything." I retort, standing up off the bench.

The boy recoils, "You're down-right scary."

"And you're down-right stupid." I snap, mocking him. I look over at Jake and see him grinning.

"What?" I ask, seeing Sirius grinning as well.

"You just owned that kid." Sirius laughs.

I laughed, "Let's go find a room for you to stay in."

"Can Sirius help?" Jake pleads.

Sirius looks at me, obviously expecting me to be mad at him and say no.

"Yeah, sure." I smile, "If he wants to, that is." I add quickly.

"I'm in." Sirius says immediatly, standing up. "I bet the Marauders would like to meet Jake."

"Who are the Marauders?" Jake asks, confused.

"It's a group of really stupid boys." I tease, grinning.

"And one girl." Sirius adds, looking at me.

"Then I take back the stupid part." I smile.

Sirius laughs, "Nah, it's still there."

I hit his arm.

"Bloody hell, woman!" Sirius exclaims, holding his arm. "You should be a beater!"

"She used to!" Jake says, skipping along beside me. "She's awesome at Quidditch!"

"I am not!" I insist, shoving him.

"You beat Saunder." Jake points out, "And he was Quidditch Captain at Durmstrang."

"And you didn't play?" Sirius asks, looking at me confusedly.

I shake my head, laughing bitterly. "No girls allowed."

"No way!" Sirius says, eyes wide.

"It's bloody stupid." I agree, "They want all girls to be perfect ladies."

Sirius laughs like I've just told the funniest joke in the world. "No offense, but you are anything but."

Jake laughs too, "You have a funny laugh," He observes, "Sounds like a dog."

Sirius looks at me, alarmed.

I shrug, "It does."

Sirius smiles and shakes his head.

"Kat is a dog." Jake blurts out.

I look at him and laugh, "Only sometimes."

"Do it now, Kitty." Jake pleads, grabbing my hand.

"Not right now, buddy." I say.

"Please?" Jake pleads, giving me his puppy eyes.

I groan, "Don't look at me with those blue eyes."

"Please Kitty?" He asks again, jutting out his lower lip.

"I will if you will." Sirius offers.

"Deal." I smile, sticking out my hand for him to shake.

Sirius lifts an eyebrow at me, staring at my hand.

"Just shake it." I say, and he does.

We both pull out our wands.

"Okay, on three. One..."

"Three!" Sirius says, pointing his wand at himself and transforming.

"Cheater." I say, transforming.

"Woah!" Jake exclaims, "You're one, too!" He points at Sirius' dog form.

Sirius barks and it sounds like his laugh.

"You two look alike," Jake observes, "Except you're different colors."

And we were. While Sirius was black, I was white, complete opposites. He also looked like the grim, while I just looked like a normal wolf.

I walked behind Jake and right through his legs, sitting him on my back.

Jake laughs, grabbing hold of my fur.

I bark loudly at Sirius before taking off at a run towards the Gryffindor Common Room, Sirius following behind.

When we're around the corner from the portrait, I stop, not wanting the Fat Lady to see me change into my human form. I throw Jake off my back with a thump and change into my human form.

"Sorry, Jake." I apologize, helping him back onto his feet. Sirius was standing behind me, already in his human form.

"S'okay." He says, smiling suddenly, "That was fun."

Sirius grins, "Yeah, it was! We should do that more often!"

"Tomorrow!" Jake exclaims, "And the next day!"

"And the day after that!" Sirius agrees. "Next time you can ride on my back!"

"Yeah!" Jake exclaims, grinning hugely.

I smile at the two of them, glad Jake gets along with Sirius. "Let's go find your room." I mumble, taking Jake's hand and walking towards the portrait hole.

"Chocolate Frogs." Sirius says to the Fat Lady and she opens the door without a word, allowing us entrance.

"You won't be able to sleep in the girls room." I say, walking across the empty Common Room - everybody was at Dinner.

"Why not?" Sirius asks.

"Well, firstly, because the stairs will transform everytime he walks up them. And secondly, I don't think the girls would agree to it." I explain.

"He could stay with us!" Sirius offers, "The Marauders, I mean. We have a room to ourselves!"

I look at Jake, who's looking at me hopefully.

I shurg, "It's the best thing, I guess. As long as it's clean." I add quickly, before the boys could get too excited, "I don't want him getting sick."

Sirius laughs, "I'll show you." Sirius runs up the stairs, me right behind him, and Jake right behind me.

He throws open the door, revealing James, Remus and Peter inside.

"Hey, Sirius." Peter greets, "Hullo, Kat."

"Hey Pete." I grin, closing to door behind Jake.

"Mates, this is Jake. Kat's little brother. He's going to stay with us for a while." Sirius explains, sitting on his bed.

"'Ello, Jake." Peter says, "I'm Peter."

"Hi." Jake says, smiling.

Jake never gets shy. Lucky bloke.

"I'm Remus." Remus says, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Jake grins. Jumping up on Sirius' bed.

"I'm James." James says lazily, lounging on his bed.

"Hullo." Jake greets.

"You can stay..." Sirius transforms a bed next to his, "There."

Jake grins, "That was awesome!" Then goes to jump on his bed.

"Why is he here?" James asks, flopping his head over to look at me.

"My brother is going to Romania to study dragons." I explain, "And he can't stay in the girls dorm."

"And Caleb went somewhere, too!" Jake adds.

"Where did he go?" Remus asks, looking at us curiously.

"We don't know." I say, "He went on a top secret mission for the Aurors."

They're all silent, obviously thinking about Voldemort and how thats probably who he's after.

"Woah." Peter says finally.

"He'll be fine, though." I say quickly, looking at Jake's panicked expression. _Hopefully_, I add quietly in my head.

"So did anyone finish their potions essay?" Remus asks. And I breath a sigh of relief, happy for the subject change.

James snorts, "No. I'll do that tomorrow."

"It's due tomorrow, James." I laugh.

"What?" He yelps, jumping up from his bed. "I gotta get to the Library, then. See you lot later."

"I'll go with you." Peter says, standing as well, "I have to finish my homework for Charms."

"Take the cloak!" Remus says quickly, throwing James' invisibility cloak at them.

"Thanks." James says before running from the room, Peter on his heels.

"So if you and Sirius aren't dating, why did you kiss?" Jake asks suddenly.

Remus' eyes widen, "You did what?"

"It was Sirius!" I accuse, pointing a finger at him.

Sirius gapes at me. "You shoved my face in my potatos! What was I supposed to do?"

"Not bloody kiss me!" I say.

"Why did you shove his face in his potatos?" Remus asks, looking confused.

"Because he told Jake he was my boyfriend." I explain.

"I am so confused." Remus shakes his head, "Tell me the story from the beginning."

Sirius and I immediatly start telling him, talking over eachother.

"I want to tell him." Sirius whines, "You'll tell it wrong."

"I'll tell it wrong?" I say, "You'll make it up as you go so it makes you look good!"

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asks, glaring at me. "I'm awesome! And I would never lie to Moony...and I'm awesome."

"You wish you were awesome!" I scream, stomping over to him, "I'm way awesomer then you!"

"AWESOMER ISN'T EVEN A WORD!" Sirius yells, "And even if it were, I would still be MORE AWESOME THEN YOU!"

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Remus hollers, walking between us and pushing us apart. I hadn't realized we were as close as we were.

"Now, Jake, will you please tell me the story?" Remus says as Sirius and I glare at eachother.

"Yeah, okay." Jake nods, then explains the whole story, all the way up until we came into the dorm room.

"He told the story right." I say, "Way to go, Jake! And you didn't make Sirius look good, which is how it's supposed to be."

"I don't like you right now." Sirius says, turning away from me.

"I don't like you either." I say, turning to face Jake and Remus instead of him. "So, didn't we have an interesting day, Remus?"

Remus laughs, "That's one way to put it."

"You don't think people will think I'm cheating on James, will you?" I ask worridly, "Because I don't want people to think I'm a slu-" I almost said slut in front of Jake, but I quickly changed it too, "That I'm like that."

Remus looks amused, but simply says, "I hope not."

"But you are _like that_." Sirius whisper-sings in my ear.

"You're the one who kissed me." I remind him, turning around to face him.

"You kissed me back." He reminds me.

"I didn't want to hurt your ego." I say, "But for the record, you suck at kissing."

Okay, that was a lie. He was actually a really good kisser, but his ego was already so big; and he didn't need me to tell him. I bet he already knew he was an amazing kisser. I've heard people say he's a player.

Sirius laughs, "Yeah, sure; whatever you say."

"Yes, whatever I say." I agree, grinning.

"I always say the wrong thing to you." Sirius notes.

"I've noticed." I say, "Anyway, can we go back to being nice to eachother? I can't hold a grudge to save me life."

Sirius laughs, "Yeah, sure." He sticks out his hand.

I grin, shaking it.

* * *

**A/N: **This is a longg chapter! I'm proud of it!

And it has alot of Sirius and Kat, who I am starting to love as a couple :D

Anyway, hoped you liked it! And THANK YOU to all who reviewed! :)

Happy Thanksgiving!

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96

P.S. Still looking for a Beta.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up the next morning to screaming.

I jump up immediatly, but the other girls just groan loudly.

"Stupid Marauders," Alice Prewitt, Lily's best friend, says, sounding angry.

"How do you know it's them?" I ask, sitting back on my bed.

"That's Peter screaming," Lily says, rolling back over and looking at her clock, "Ugh! It's 5 o'clock!"

Just as I was about to roll under the covers and sleep for a few more hours - it was a Saturday, after all - I remember Jake. He was with the Marauders! If they hurt him, I swear I'll kill them all.

I run to the boys Dormitory. As I get closer I hear Jake laughing...and someone else - Remus, maybe?

I push the door open and laugh at the sight before me.

Peter, Sirius and James are all hanging upside down from their beds, lipstick smeared all over their faces. While Remus and Jake are laughing hysterically on their beds.

"Alright, Jake," I grin, "Put them back."

"Aw, come on, Kitty!" Jake pleads.

"No, Jake. Now." I say, trying not to laugh again.

"You mean," Sirius says, looking at Jake in awe, "_He _did this?"

Jake nods.

"But, I thought Remmy..." James trails off.

"I wish I had, mate." Remus grins.

Peter gapes at all of us. "Woah."

Suddenly Sirius grins, "He's like a pranking prodigy!"

"This is brilliant!" James says, sounding equally as excited as Sirius.

"He can pull pranks with us all the time now!" Sirius says.

I wave my wand and they fall to the floor, the lipstick disappearing from their faces.

"You can do unverbal spells?" Remus asks.

"Yeah." I nod, "And I don't want Jake doing pranks with you, if he gets in trouble then they won't let him stay here. And then he'll have to go with Alastiar."

"How many brothers do you have?" Peter asks, rubbing his head from where he had fallen on it.

"Seven, including Jake." I answer.

Sirius whistles, "Your Mum must be busy on Summer vacation."

"We don't have a Mommy." Jake says, looking sadly at me. "She died when I was one."

Remus, James and Peter gape at me. Sirius doesn't look as suprised as the rest, but still shocked.

"But we have Saunder." I remind him, trying to make him feel better before he started crying - I hate it when he crys - "And Uncle Al. And Uncle Aberforth, too."

Jake smiles a little. At lease he's not crying.

"Wait," Peter says, "Where's your dad?"

Jake runs to me and hugs me, pushing his face into my flat stomatch. I can feel my shirt getting wet as Jake crys.

I glare at Peter. "He died three years ago."

They all look at Jake sadly.

I suddenly think of an idea, "Hey, Jakey! Wanna play frizbee?" I ask, grinning.

He looks up, smiling, "Yeah!"

"What's frizbee?" Sirius asks.

"It's a muggle game." I answer, picking out an outfit for Jake and throwing it at him. "Go get changed, fast."

He runs into the bathroom.

"Erm, sorry, Kat." Peter says, "For bringing up your dad."

"It's okay," I say, "You didn't know."

"What happened to him?" Remus asks, "If you don't mind me asking."

I frown, "He got killed by Voldemort."

They flinch at the name.

"It's just a name, mates." I smile.

"Yeah," They say distantly.

Jake runs out of the bathroom -his face free of tears now - slamming the door behind him with a loud **BANG.**

"Should we teach them how to play?" Jake asks, indicating the Marauders. "Then we can all play together."

I grin, "You guys wanna?"

They all nod. "Okay, you four get dressed, we'll be in the Common Room."

"You still have to get dressed, too." James points out.

"Oh, right," I say, transfiguring my pyjamas into my outfit. "There."

* * *

"Why do you two like this game so much?" Sirius asks after 15 minutes of throwing my frizbee around to Quidditch Pitch.

"Wanna show them Jake?" I ask. And he nods eagerly.

"You four wait here." I say, taking Jake's hand and the frizbee and walking out of the Quidditch Pitch to where they keep the brooms. I grab mine and Jake's, handing his to him.

"You get on first," I tell him. He sits on his broom, flying a few feet up before jumping into a standing position, I quickly follow suit.

"You toss it to me and I'll fly out, okay?" I say, he nods. "Throw it hard."

He tossed it and it flys onto the Quidditch Pitch, I quickly follow, making sure not to fall off my broom. I catch the frizbee and turn and throw it back to Jake. Watching him catch it with perfect ease.

I fly back to the Marauders.

"Wanna try?" I grin. They all nod eagerly.

"Get your brooms." I say, catching the frizbee as Jake throws it back to me.

"_Accio Broomstick!_" They all say at once.

"You gotta learn nonverbal spells, too." I say, "It makes you feel cooler." I laugh.

Their broomsticks fly into their hands and they but them on the ground, standing on them.

"No, no, no." I laugh. "You all look like fools."

"But I look hot doing it, right?" Sirius says, grinning devilishly.

"If anyone looks hot, it's definatly me." James fights.

"Okay, shut-up. You all look hot, happy?" Remus laughs as Sirius, James and Peter nod happily. "Sit on your broomstick." They do. "Now, kick off and fly a few feet off the ground. Good. Now stand on your broom, but don't let it drop."

"How exactly do we do that?" Remus asks.

"Just follow your instincts." I say, throwing the frizbee back to Jake, who had been circling the pitch.

"Your brother is good on a broom." James notices, trying to stand and failing horribly.

"I know." I smile, "I play with him almost everyday every summer. He should be a pro by now."

20 minutes later they have all finally gotten into a standing position on their brooms.

"Okay," Jake says, "Here, James." And he tosses the frizbee to James lightly.

James catches it, almost falling off his broom while doing so, which, somehow, made Peter fall off his broom.

"Come on, Pete," Sirius laughs. James tosses it to Sirius, who catches it and tosses it to Remus, who catches it and throws it back to me.

"Can we show them the thing we do?" Jake asks, sounding excited.

I grin, "Yeah!" And toss the frizbee up inbetween the three of them, they all go for it and run into eachother, falling face first into the dirt.

"You three play Quidditch, don't you?" I ask. They nod. "And in Quidditch you need to call the Quaffle, don't you?" Again, they nod. "Call the frizbee next time." I tell them, flying a safe distance away.

Jake flys 20 feet away from me, turning his broom to face mine.

"Ready?" I ask and he nods eagerly.

"One...two...three...GO!" I shout, flying towards him at full speed.

When we're a few yards away from eachother we slow down slightly, turning to the side. Just as we pass eachother, we jump off our brooms, landing on the others. I grin, turning and facing him again. This time when we switch, I land on my hands in a handstand.

We switch again and I'm back on my feet.

Jake and I high five eachother and go back to the Marauders.

"Now _that _was cool." Sirius grins, looking impressed.

* * *

I walk into the Great Hall with James 20 minutes later for dinner. Remus was going to finish up his Transfiguration homework, and Peter was going with him, needing all the help he could get.

Sirius and Jake were off pulling pranks on people, like they had been every since we came back in from frizbee. The Marauders kept calling him the Prankster Prodigy.

We sit at the Gryffindor table, a little ways away from Lily and her friends.

We were eating for, like, 15 minutes when the guy from fifth year who had seen Sirius and I kissing sat next to me.

I look over and groan, "What do you want?" I ask, turning back to my food.

"I'm confused." He says, smiliing evilly, "Which Marauder are you dating? Because yesterday you were here with Sirius, and today you're here with James."

"I'm dating James." I say, rolling my eyes, "Sirius and I are just close."

"Yeah, I could tell." The boy said, smiling pleasantly at James. Who raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, I'll go tell everybody."

"You have fun with that." I say sarcastically.

"I plan to." He says, smiling evilly once again.

"What was that all about?" He asks, I forgot I didn't tell him about Sirius kissing me.

"Alright, I'm was going to wait to tell you, but now I'm going to have to. Because that kid will tell everyone, I just know it." I say, ducking my head and lowering my voice. He leans in closer to hear what I'm saying.

"Yesterday, when Sirius and I were at dinner, hekissedme." I blurt out fast. But, somehow, James hears every word I say.

"He kissed you?" He says slowly, "You and Sirius kissed?"

I nod.

"Well, as long as people don't think you're some **, I don't really care." James shrugs, "It's not like I'm really dating you. I don't own you."

No, he didn't own me. I just would have felt bad if he didn't know.

"Okay, good." I sighed, and turned to him. "I told them it was a friendship kiss."

James laughs. "A friendship kiss?" He asks, "There's no such thing."

"There is now." I say, grinning.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where did you learn to do this?" Sirius asked.

It was the next day and Sirius and I were out on the Quidditch Pitch. Hereally wanted to learn how to do the flips Jake and I do together on our brooms, so I agreed to teach him.

"We taught ourselves," I said, jumping off my broom and sitting on the ground beside him.

"But, I mean, how did you even think of it?" Sirius looked over at me, squinting against the sun.

"We learned to fly on our brooms standing because we thought it would be a brilliant thing to learn, and then we saw some kids playing frizbee in the park and put them together. There's nothing to it really, it's just...fun." I explained, laying back in the grass.

He watched me for a moment. "It makes Jake happy," He commented, "I noticed how you used this as a distraction from your parents."

I smiled grimly, "It was something that always made him happy. It's how he gets past things." I said, "Like James flys when he's upset, or Remus reads. It just...helps him."

"So what makes you upset?" He asked, laying beside me. "I've known you for a whole month and I've never once seen you cry, or come even close to it. You only ever get angry."

"That's not true," I said, "I get upset sometimes." I shrugged, "I guess my way of dealing with it is just not thinking about it. Or talking about it." I hinted, hoping he'd catch on.

"Sometimes it's good to talk about things." Sirius said thoughtfully. "It helped me alot this summer."

"What happened this summer?" I asked curiously.

"I ran away from home." He said sadly.

"Oh," I said, "What happened?"

"My family tryed to turn me over to You-Know-Who."

I sat up fast, "Your parents tried to give you to Voldemort?" I shreiked.

"Shh," He shushed me, sitting up beside me and grabbing my shoulders, "It's not as bad as it sounds."

"You ran away, Sirius," I reminded him, glaring.

"Right, so it is as bad as it sounds," He agreed.

"Yes, it is." I repeated, "So where'd you go?"

"To James' house." He said simply, as if it were obvious. Which it was, really.

"I don't know where I would go if I ever ran away," I said thoughtfully, "I imagine I'd come here to Hogwarts."

"But you probably won't be running away from home," Sirius said, "From what Jake tells me your brothers and you get along quite nicely."

I shrugged, "Most of the time."

"All siblings fight once in a while," Sirius said, laying back down.

"Do you have sibilings?" I asked, peering at him curiously.

"I have one brother." He nodded. "We used to be quite close."

I nodded, letting it go instead of asking the questions that were burning inside of me.

"So do you want to learn this thing or not?" I asked, standing and grabbing my broom.

* * *

"Kitty!" Jake yelled as I entered the Gryffindor Common Room with Sirius 30 minutes later.

"Hey, Jake!" I called, catching him as he jumped into my arms and spinning him around.

"Where were you?" He asked, "I woke up and James wouldn't tell me where you went!"

"I told him to," I said, glaring at James innocent face. "I was at the Quidditch Pitch, teaching Sirius how to do the flips on the brooms."

"So he knows how now?" Jake asked excitedly, looking at Sirius excitedly.

"Not exactly," I laughed.

Sirius glared at me, "I don't quite have it down yet, but I will get it."

I joined Remus and Sirius on the couches, pulling Jake down next to me.

"You'll have it by the time you're thirty at the rate you're going," I laughed.

"It's okay, Siri," Jake said, "It took me two whole weeks to do it."

Sirius grinned, "At least the kids supportive."

"That's because he's to sweet to hurt anyone's feelings," I laughed. "So what did you three do while we were gone?"

"I sat here, perfectly innocently, and did my homework like a good little boy," James grinned angelically.

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously, looking at Remus.

"They pranked Snape." He said.

"You didn't stop them?" I asked, cryptically.

"...I was writing my Divination paper." He covered.

"You don't take Divination," I reminded him, glaring at him.

"Oh, did I say Divination? I meant History Of Magic." Remus gulped.

"And how, pray tell me, do you get History of Magic and Divination confused?" I asked, smirking.

"They both make me sleep?" Remus said, but it sounded more like a question.

"That's a load of mush!" Sirius said. After a week I finally got him to stop swearing in front of Jake. "What were you really doing?"

"We pranked Snivellous!" Jake chimed. James and Remus laughed nervously. Sirius grinned.

"You took my brother near that slimy git?" I said darkly.

"Well, no, not really," James said.

"I told you lot I didn't want him near Slytherins," I said, "I don't want him getting hurt."

"But, Kitty! We were fine!" Jake said, "We had James' cloak!"

"Yeah," Remus said, "We had the cloak!"

"And we made sure that he didn't do anything except plan, because he has the most brilliant ideas." James said, "So really he was fine!"

"Fine." I grumbled, letting the subject drop.

"So what should we do now?" Sirius asked, grinning.

* * *

A few weeks passed and life went on a usual. Halloween passed, leaving behind an eventful memory and a very confused Peter. I wrote my brothers and we all decided to spend Christmas together, here at Hogwarts, save for Saunder and Caleb. The Marauders decided to stay as well, save for Peter, who's mother wanted him to come home for the Holidays. And Lily was staying, too. But her best friend Alice was going home to spend Christmas with her Grandmother.

It was November 27th and I was walking down the hallway with Lily. Jake was with the Marauders.

"So how are you and James?" Lily asked, "You two make a really nice couple. You seem kinda perfect for each other. I haven't seen you fight once."

I grinned, "We don't fight, really. We do sometimes, but we get along really well."

"I hope I find someone like that," Lily smiled.

Ever since James and I started 'dating' and James stopped annoying Lily, she's been much warmer towards him and has even sat with us at dinner a few times. They get along really well when James isn't pestering her and she isn't yelling at him. They would make a really cute couple.

"You will," I assured her.

She grinned, "I hope so. I would hate to think of spending the rest of my life alone."

"You wouldn't be alone even if you never found someone," I said, "I would always be there for you. And Alice."

"Thanks," She smiled gratefully at me.

Suddenly she laughed.

"What?" I asked her.

"This is going to sound really crazy," She said, "But you know who you would look really cute with?"

"Who?" I asked cautiously. Please don't say someone stupid. _Please_ don't say someone stupid.

"Sirius." She stated simply.

"Sirius?"

"Sirius."

She sounded so sure of herself.

"He's too tall for me." I said, as if that settled the matter, which it did.

She laughed, "That's what makes it so cute! Because you're so short, and he's so tall."

I smiled fauxly at her, "Thanks."

She grinned, "Seriously, though."

"I don't know," I said, "I never really thought about it." I shrugged.

"Well you should." She said, "You two always get along, better then you and James, which is suprising. And you're always together."

I shrugged, "We're friends."

"That's what they all say." Lily smiled, "But it always turned into something more."

"You do remember I'm dating his best friend, don't you?" I asked, looking at her like she was crazy. Because she was.

"Oh, yeah," Her face fell. "I suppose that won't work. Just forget it."

But she had just revealed a whole new world to think about.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Oops! I just put the wrong chapter up!

Sorry!

Here's the real chapter. :)

* * *

"No, no, try it like this," I laugh, flicking my wand at Lily's hair, causing it fall into a messy, yet graceful, bun.

She looks at it, "That's perfect," She grins.

"I know!" I smile, "It suits you nicely."

"Thanks," She says, "Let's go get Jake and Remus and then we can go."

It's Hogsmeade weekend and Lily, Remus, Jake and I are going together because James and Sirius have detention and Peter has to finish his Potions essay.

"One second," I say, pulling my hair into a pony tail. "Okay, let's go."

"The Halloween party is in a few weeks," Lily says as we walk down the stairs, "Do you know what you're going to wear yet?"

I shrug, "Not yet. Do you?"

She nods, "Alice and I picked out our dresses last Hogsmeade weekend. You should get one soon."

"Maybe I'll pick one up today." I say, going up the boys staircase.

"I'll be down here!" Lily says, sitting on the couch in the Common Room.

"Are you two ready yet?" I call, pounding on the door.

"Kitty Kat?" Sirius' grinning face appears at the door. He opens his arms wide and hugs me.

"Hey, Sirius," I say, smiling, "I thought you had detention."

"I do," He sighs, putting me on my own two feet again. He turns and yells inside, "James! We're gonna be late!"

"Coming!" I hear James call.

"Are Remus and Jake ready?" I ask, trying to look around him, but he's blocking my view. I stop and raise an eyebrow at him.

He grins innocently, "You can't come in right now, but they'll meet you downstairs."

"What's going on, Sirius?" I ask, trying to push him out of the way. Why did he have to be so bloody strong?

"Nothing," He says quickly. "James, come on!" He screams.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," James says, appearing behind Sirius. "Oh, hey Kat," He grins.

"Hi," I say shortly. "What are you lot doing in there?" I ask, but now they're both blocking my way.

"It's a suprise," James says.

Sirius glares at him, "You weren't supposed to give her any hints!"

"That's not really a hint!" James reasons.

"Whatever." I say, because they could go on for days. "Remus and Jake, hurry up! Or Lily and I will leave without you!" I call past the boys before turning and walking down the stairs. James and Sirius follow quickly.

"Have fun in detention," I say as they walk out of the portrait hole. And it may of come out a bit snotty, but just a bit, because Sirius turned and grinned at me. I stuck my toungue out at him, which just made his grin widen.

Remus and Jake came down just as the Portrait hole closed.

"Ready!" Remus says.

"Jake, where is your coat?" I ask, stopping him as he's walking past me.

"I don't need one!" He insists, "It's not cold outside!"

"It's the middle of October, go get your coat," I push him towards the staircase.

He huffs, "Fine."

"Wow. You're like a Mother to him." Lily observes.

"Someone needs to do it," I sigh, "And where is your coat?" I ask Remus, glaring at him.

"I'll go get it," He says, running upstairs just as Jake comes down, wearing his coat.

"Good boy," I say, patting his head. He glares at me.

"I don't want to wear my coat, Kitty!" He says, "It's nice outside."

"Yeah, nice enough to wear a coat," I grumble as Remus runs down the stairs. Jake sighs, letting it go.

"Okay, let's go." Lily laughs.

* * *

"Aren't you glad you wore a coat?" I laugh as the wind blows. Almost knocking Jake off his feet. I grab his hand to stop him from falling over.

We had been in Hogsmeade almost 3 hours now and it was about 1 o'clock. Jake had never been here before so we had shown him all the shops, Zonko's was by far his favorite. Even Honeydukes didn't compare.

"Wanna get something to drink and then go back up to school for lunch?" Remus asks, nodding towards the Three Broomsticks.

Lily nods, "I'm starving."

We walk into the Three Broomsticks and get a table in the back. One of the only ones open still.

"What can I get for you?" A young woman asks.

I smile, "Hey, Rose."

Rosmerta's has been my friend for a long time. Even though she's about 10 years older then me. Her Parents own the Three Broomsticks.

"Kat?" She asks in disbelief. "I haven't seen you in years!" She exclaims. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm going to Hogwarts now," I grin.

"No kidding," She says, "Anyway, what can I get for you all?"

"Three butterbeers, please," Remus says politely, "And one pumpkin juice."

"Coming right up," She says, walking back towards the counter.

"You know everybody," Lily laughs, looking at me.

I laugh, "Not everybody. I don't know him." I point to a random man in the corner who was facing away from us. He turns his head, as if he felt me looking at him, and I recognize him as Mundungus Fletcher. "Oh, wait, yeah, I do."

Remus laughs, "I don't know him. Who is he?"

"Mundungus Fletcher," I answer, "My Uncle knows him."

"See? You really do know everyone." Lily grins.

I roll my eyes, "Sure, sure."

"Here you go," Rosmerta says, appearing with our drinks.

"Thanks, Rose," I say, taking a sip of my butterbeer.

"It's on the house, kid," She smiles, turning to take care of another customer.

"Why can't I get a butterbeer?" Jake asks suddenly.

"Because it has alcohol, and if Saunder found out I gave you alcohol he would kill me," I answer.

"You wouldn't give it to him, anyway," Lily says.

"True." I laugh.

* * *

"So how was Hogsmeade?" James asks an hour later as we all sit in the Great Hall for Lunch.

"Fun!" Jake says, "I wanna go back tomorrow."

Sirius laughs, "Did you get to see Zonko's, Jake?"

Jake nods excitedly, "That's my favorite place."

"Mine, too!" Sirius says at the same time James goes,

"Better the Honeydukes?"

"Honeydukes is fine if you have a real sweet tooth," Sirius says, "But Zonko's is exciting."

"I like Honeydukes, too." Jake says, then he lowers his voice to a whisper, as if he's not sure if he should say it or not, "They have vampire candy there."

Sirius barks out a laugh, "That they do."

Just then my Owl, Penny, swooped down and landed on the table, next to my plate.

"Hi, Penny," I stroke her copper feathers. I look on her leg and see a letter addressed to me in Uncle Al's handwriting. "Thanks," I say, taking the scroll off her leg and offering her some of my food. The others continuing arguing about weather Zonko's of Honeydukes is better.

I unroll the tight scroll.

_Katarina,_

_Please come to my office as soon as you get this._

_Don't bring Jake._

_Uncle Al_

I read the note over and over, but it never makes any more sense then the first time I read it. I see Sirius reading over my shoulder and look at him. He shrugs. I crumple the letter in my hand and stuff it in my pocket.

"Hey, I'll see you lot later, okay?" I say, standing up, "Uncle Al wants to talk to me for a minute."

"Can I come?" Jake asks, making to stand up, too.

"No, Jake. Stay here." I say, putting my hand on his shoulder and looking at Sirius pleadingly.

"Hey, Jake, wanna teach me that card trick you showed me yesterday?" Sirius asks, distracting him.

"Yeah," Jake says, pullling the cards out of his pocket.

"See you later," I say. Penny flys onto my shoulder as I walk out of the hall.

* * *

I walk into Uncle Al's room and see Xavior sitting in the chair across from Uncle Al. Jayden is sitting next to him, while Alasdair and Beaumont are standing by the fireplace. They all look scarred.

"What are you lot doing here?" I ask slowly, expecting the worst.

And, somehow, I know the answer before Xavior says it. It's something I feared would happen.

"Caleb's missing."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I would firstly like to give a BIG THANKS to my Beta, DarlingILoveYou! You're amazing! And thank you for helping me get over my writers block! :) (She wrote most of this chapter, just so everyone knows!)

And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! :D I love you all!

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96

And Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope you have a great day! :)

* * *

I saw the hooded figure and walked to him.

He nodded mutely and lead me down through stairs and hallways, containing people that seemed to be stuck to walls or floors.

He stopped at one of the barred doors and opened it, motioning for me to enter. I did and he shut the door behind me, making it bang ominously, then dissapeared.

I sat down on the cold floor, silently excepting my new home.

* * *

**Sirius POV**

"Come on, Moony," I whined, "We have to learn this!"

"I'm trying, okay?" Remus said. This is definatly something you can't learn in books. "How to Kat and Jake do this?"

"I don't know," I said irritably. "It must have taken them awhile. Especially with Kat's usually horrid balance." I laughed.

Kat was always tripping. She was perfectly graceful one second and then the next second she was on the floor. It was bloody hilarious.

"You like her, don't you?" Remus said, "I can tell so don't bother lying."

I sighed, "We're friends." _Unfortunatly, _I added in my head.

"That doesn't stop you from liking her," Remus smirked.

"She's dating James, remember?" I said, dropping the broom and sitting on the ground instead.

Remus sat next to me. "They're fake dating." He reminded me.

I sighed, "I know, Remmy. But James needs her to get Lily. And I would never take James' girl."

"So you're saying," A voice said behind us, I turned to see Lily. Merlin that girl walked quietly. "That James is fake dating Kat to get me to like him?"

"Erm..no?" Remus tried to lie, but it came out like a question.

"So you lot were lying to me?" Lily asked, looking hurt. And mad. "Even Kat?"

"Hold on a second," I said, standing up quickly, "This isn't Kat's fault, so don't go blaming her." It was so Kat's fault, but Lily couldn't talk like that about Kat. Kat wasn't a liar. Well, I suppose technically she was, but Lily shouldn't say so! "We begged her to do it so she agreed. It was to help out James."

"In getting me." Lily said, flatly. "I'm not some prize to be won," She seethed.

"And James doesn't think of you that way!" I said. "You just refused to give him the time of day, so he went about it a different way."

"And now you two get along," Remus added.

"Yeah, well, James is...fun when he's not being a prat." Lily admitted.

"So you'll give him a chance?" I asked hopefully.

"After this?" Lily asked, "He lied to me."

"He didn't really like to you," I said, "He was just _pretending."_

"What's the difference?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The difference? Well, you know..." I trailed off, trying to think of an excuse.

"Yeah, you know, we... er," Remus said awkwardly.

She glared at us. "Just save it." She began to walk away, when suddenly, an idea struck me.

"Hold on a second, Evans." I said, walking over to her. "Why are you mad at us? Sure, we may have said some... misleading things, but-"

"Misleading things? You lied to me! I-"

"This never would've happened if you would just give him a chance!"

"Oh, and you thought this would be a good plan? Make me see the light? That he's a good, honest guy?"

"Well, it's not like it didn't work! You like him! You may not fancy him, yet, but you like who he is!"

"That's not the point, Sirius!"

"I think that's exactly the point, Evans!"

"Don't you try to blame this lie on me!"

"You're just angry because you don't know what to do! You've never seen him - or any of us - in a good light before, and you're scared because you don't know what to think! So, yes, Evans. We lied. BIG DEAL. People lie all the time! Snape lied to you for six years, and you STILL don't show as much hate as you do to James! We were trying to help a friend. You, on the other hand, you're just hatefull." A loud silence filled the air. She stared at me for a long time, both of us breathing heavely, before she turned on her heel and strode away.

"I think that went well," Remus said.

I smiled a little, "Let's just learn this already."

* * *

A few hours later Remus and I had gotten slightly better and decided to go back for Dinner.

"Hey, Paddy," James said as I sat next to him. " 'Ello, Moony."

"Hey," I said, scooping some mashed potatos onto my plate.

"Where's Jake?" Remus asked, sitting across from me.

James shrugged, "I don't know."

I paused, "Weren't you supposed to be watching him?"

James froze with a glass mid-way to his lips, "I was?"

"Ah, Bloody Merlin," I cursed, standing up, "I'll go find him. Where's the map?"

"It's in our dorm," Remus said, "I'll come with you."

"Me, too," James stood up. "Since when was I watching him?"

"Since we left you a note saying you had to watch him today," Remus said.

"I didn't get a note," James said.

"We stuck it to your forehead!" I told him.

"Really?" He asked, "Weird."

I laughed, giving the Fat Lady the password (Pig Snout) and opening the Portrait Hole.

"Siri!" I heard Jake yell, and turned just in time to catch him as he threw himself into my arms.

"Hey, buddy," I smiled, "Where were you? Don't you want dinner?"

"I was with Lily!" Jakes grinned. I put him back on the floor and he grabbed my hand, pulling me over to the couch where Lily was sitting, "She showed me a card game!"

"That's cool, buddy," I said, grinning. James and Remus sat next to me on the couch.

"Where's Kitty?" Jake asked, looking around.

"She told me she was with you lot," Lily said, pointing at the Marauders.

"She said she was with you..." James said, looking at Lily.

"We didn't see her today," Remus said, talking for both of us.

"So where is she?" Jake asked.

"I'm sure she's around somewhere," James tried to soothe Jake.

"Let's go look for her," Jake said, standing up and grabbing my hand, "Come on, Siri!" He begged when I didn't move.

"I think I know where she is, bud," I said, "And you're not going to like it."


	12. Chapter 12

"You believe that Katarina gave herself up for her brother?" Dumbledore asks, folding his hands on his desk and staring at me intently.

"Yes, sir," I answer immediatly.

"Do you really think so, Sirius?" Lily asks, quietly, from her seat near the fireplace.

"Where else could she be?" Remus asks, "She wouldn't just dissapear."

"But would she do something this extreme?" James asks, "Without even telling anybody?"

"It does seem like something she would do, actually," Dumbledore says. "She has always been very independant in her decisions." He sighs, "Yes, this definatly seems like the kind of thing she would do."

"Where do you think she is, sir?" Lily asks, standing and walking over.

"I _know_," Dumbledore says firmly, "That she is at Durmstrang."

"Durmstrang?" Remus echoes.

The first time I met Kat comes back to me. '_Igor Karkaroff,' _She had said, '_Vile man, really. He's a Death Eater.'_

"Igor Karkaroff," I whisper quietly.

Dumbledore looks at me, curiously. "Pardon?"

"Igor Karkaroff!" I say, louder, "He's a Death Eater!"

"Her old Head Master?" James asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Igor is an old friend of mine," Dumbledore says.

"But Kat said he was a Death Eater!" I insist. "The very first day I met her!"

"That is a very serious accusation, Mr. Black," Dumbledore says. "I'll have to contact The Order."

"The Order, sir?" Remus asks.

"The Order of The Phenix," Dumbledore says, seeming glad for the change of subject, "A group I organized to bring down Voldemort and his followers."

"Sir, isn't that what the Aurors are for?" James asks, raising an eyebrow

"Yes, but there are spys in the Ministry," Dumbledore says, "You can't tell who you can trust, anymore."

"Like old friends?" I try, thinking specifically of Karkaroff.

Dumbledore looks at me, keenly, "I will find out, Mr. Black."

"Thank you, Professor," Lily says, "We'll just go now."

We all stand.

"Goodnight," Dumbledore waves and smiles at us, "Take some lemon drops for the road." He offers us some from a cup.

I smile and take one, popping it in my mouth, but everyone else turns down the offer.

"Thanks, Dumby," I say, grinning. "Goodnight."

We open the door and walk down the stairs, when we reach the bottom we see Jake standing there.

"I'm coming." He says, rolling his eyes when everyone pretends not to know what he's talking about. "I'm going to get my sister back."

* * *

**Kat POV**

"So did you miss this place?" Igor Karkaroff asks, sitting in his desk chair.

"Not at all," I say, smoothly, trying my best to keep my voice level.

He cocks an eyebrow, "I'm suprised. I thought you rather enjoyed it here."

I laugh coldly, "Please. You know I hate it here."

He grins darkly, "I was just trying to make conversation."

"I don't want to talk to you," I spit, glaring at him.

"Well I have someone you might want to talk to," Igor smiles, then gets up from his chair and walks out of his office.

As soon as he dissapears I start trying to untie the knot that holds me to the chair, but it was no use, he had put a magical tie on it. It's be impossible without a wand.

I sigh, I was never getting out of here.

Igor came back then, pulling a boy behing him. At first I didn't recognize him, but then,

"Caleb!" I scream, then turn on Igor, "You promised you'd let him go!"

He grins, "I lied." He throws Caleb into the chair next to me, unlocking my bonds as he backs away towards the door. "I'll leave you two to...catch up."

I growl and stand up, making to follow him, but he slams the door. I push my weight against it, but it was no use.

I'm really starting to hate magic.

"What are you doing here?" Caleb hisses, groaning in pain as he sits up in the chair.

I run over to him and take his hand, "I gave myself up to save you! But they didn't let you go!"

"Were you really expecting them to?" Caleb asks, wincing in pain.

"I don't know," I say, dropping my voice, "I hoped."

"There is no hope with these guys." Caleb leans back in his chair, and closes his eyes. "They're trying to take all the hope out of us. Until we have nothing to live for, anymore."

"Even if we have _nothing_ to fight for, there's always _someone_ to fight for!" I say, firmly. "I'll never give up hope."

Caleb opens his eyes are watches me, You need to get out of here," He whispers, "Jake needs you."

"Jake needs you, too!" I insist, flopping into my chair and cradling my head in my hands. "He needs Mom."

"You're the closest thing he's got to Mom, now," Caleb says, "You're just like her."

I smile a little, "Mom was a much better person then I was. She was amazing."

"So are you," He says, "And that's why I'm going to get you out of here."

"I'm not going without you," I say immediatly.

"You have to!" Caleb says, "I might be able to get you out, but I could never get the both of us out."

"Then you go," I say.

"That's not an option," He rolls his eyes. "But if you won't go, and I certainly won't go, then I guess we're both stuck here."

"Yup." I say, swinging my feet back and forth under my chair.

"Both stuck here to die, slowly." He looks at me out of the corner of his eyes, "Never going to see Jake again, or Xavior, or Jayden, or Allistair, or Beaumont. Or Saunder."

"Merlin, we have a big family." I laugh, "I never really payed much attention before."

Caleb rolls his eyes. "There's only eight of us."

"That's alot of kids," I say, rolling my eyes in turn, "And you're attempt to get me to leave was rather weak."

He blinks at me innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Did you really think that naming all our brothers name was going to get me to leave? Or telling me that Jake needed me?" I scowl.

"I hoped." Caleb echoes my earlier statement.

I roll my eyes and was about to retort when the the door swings open and Igor walks in. Accompanied by another man.

"Who are you?" I ask, nodding at the new guy.

"Who are you?" He counters, raising an eyebrow.

"Kat." I say, then add, "-arina. Katarina."

Igor rolls his eyes, "Enough with the introductions, just take these two into the dungeons, will you?"

The man nods, "Sure thing, Headmaster."

He waves his wand and thin ropes tie themselves securely around my arms. Caleb's too.

He grabs the rope and pulls us out of the room, whistling under his breath the whole time.

* * *

**Sirius POV**

"We're not going to just leave Kitty there, are we?" Jake asks, sitting on the stool inbetween me and Lily in the Kitchen. With Remus, Peter and James sitting across from us.

"We would never do that, Jake," Remus says. "Kat's our friend."

He nods, "Good. Because otherwise I would have had to go alone."

"I highly doubt you would have gone alone," James says, "Don't you have, like, 10 brothers?"

"I have 6 brothers." Jake clarifies. "But Saunder is in Romania and Caleb is with Kitty, so it would have been us 5. And they wouldn't of let me help at all."

"I'm not to crazy about letting you help, either, bud." I say. "You should stay safe."

"I have to help Kitty!" Jake says, looking at me with pleading eyes. "She always helps me and I never get to help her!"

I sigh, "Yeah, I know how you feel. Kat helps everyone."

And it was true. She has never turned down one person for help when they need her. She helped Minnie tutor students. She helped Flitwick grade papers. She took Jake in when her brothers needed them to. Merlin, she even agreed to fake-date James to help him get Lily. And she barely knew him, then!

"We should finish that thing for her," Remus says suddenly. "So we can have it ready when she gets back."

Jake grins, "Yeah! We should start now!"

"What are you lot making for her?" Lily asks, curiously.

"We'll show you," Peter shrugs, jumping off his seat.

* * *

"And we're done!" I say, standing back to admire our handiwork. "You think she'll like it?" I ask, throwing an arm around Jake's shoulder.

He nods, "She'll love it!"

"It's wonderful," Lily smiles. "How did you guys think to make it?"

James grins, "Jake gave us the idea. Said she needed one."

"Because she does!" Jake insists, sticking out his toungue at James.

"So what should we do now?" Remus asks, sitting on his bed thoughtfully.

Peter opens his mouth to answer when the door swung open, revealing Dumbledore.

"What happened?" I ask immediatly.

"It turns out you were right, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said, shutting the door behind him, "Kat is indeed at Durmstrang and Igor Karkaroff is holding her there. For reasons that are unknown."

"So does that mean we're going to Durmstrang?"

"Yes, Mr. Lupin, it appears so." Dumbledore says gravely. "However I think it would be best if I went alon-"

"Not happening," James says, "We're coming!"

"Kat's our friend, Professor," Lily says, "We want to help her."

Dumbledore looks at us all for a moment before making his desicion, "If you are going to come with me you will have to obey every order I give you. Understand?"

We all nod.

"Very well, then." He says, nodding at us all.

"So...what's the plan?" I ask, looking around at the group.

* * *

A/N: Whew, sorry for the wait. It took me forever to decide how I wanted to write this chapter.

Anyway, review?

And thank you to all who reviewed!

And thank you, _DarlingILoveYou_, for beta-ing! :) You da best!

Love,  
GoodeSpyYoung96


	13. Chapter 13

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It's going to work."

"But what if it doesn't?"

"Prongs, shut-up, it's going to work."

"But, Padfoot-"

"It's going to work." I snap, raising my voice slightly so James would stop being so pessimistic.

"Please, Mr. Black, keep your voice down."

"My codename is Padfoot, Professor." I remind him, using his codename.

"Ah, yes. My apoligies,_ Padfoot_." Dumbledore chuckles quietly, his blue eyes twinkling.

James stares at him for a moment. "Sounds weird coming from Professor here," He says, jerking his thumb towards Dumbledore.

"Just a little bit, yeah," Remus says, laughing nervously. He never liked sneaking around.

"Will you lot shush?" Lily's voice comes through the mirror in James's pocket. "I can hear you talking all the way over here."

"That's because you have the mirrior, Tiger-Lily," James says, pulling out the mirror to reveal Lily's scowling face.

"Don't call me that."

"It's your codename," Peter reminds her, appearing in the mirror next to her.

Peter had to hideout with Jake and Lily because he couldn't fit under the invisibility cloak with us. Remus, James and I could barely fit as it was.

"I need a better codename." Lily says, looking thoughtful, then continues sarcastically, "One that, I don't know, _doesn't have my name in it_."

"It was the best we could do on short notice!" I say, "It's not easy to come up with cool codenames!"

"Fine, then just don't address me," Lily says, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, hello Igor!" Dumbledore calls suddenly. The Marauders look up quickly, shushing Lily.

"Albus!" Igor grins creepily back. "How nice to see you! How are you, old friend?"

"Very well, actually." Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "I hope all is well with you?"

"Yes, yes," Igor responded, waving his wand towards the gate, making it swing open. He waved Dumbledore inside, Remus, James and I followed quickly.

"Be as quiet as possible, Buddy," Lily whispers to Jake. James put his hand over the mirror as Igor looked around suspiciously.

We freeze as he looks directly at us, but then he shrugs, turning back to Dumbledore. Remus sighs in relief.

Now that we're inside the grounds we could see the large castle that was Durmstrang. It wasn't nearly as big as Hogwarts - which could be a good or a bad thing for this particular mission - but it was still a decent size. Unlike Hogwarts, though, it was dark-looking. Sinister, almost.

Igor pushes open the doors, revealing the interior of the castle. It actually wasn't too bad here. A little drab, maybe, but not too shabby

We walk up four flights of stairs before we reach the Headmasters office. Luckilly, we don't pass any students on the way.

Inside the Headmasters office looked nothing like the one at Hogwarts. Igor's office is plain, having bare walls, and no furniture - as oppossed to Dumbledore's cramped, decorated office. There's a desk with two chairs in front of it, a few bookshelves, a fireplace with a couch in front of it, and nine paintings on the wall. An owl sits in the corner, it's beady eyes glaring at us.

"Tea, Albus?" Igor asked, waving his wand and making two tea cups appear from thin air.

"Thank you," Dumbledore smiled as the tea floated towards him. He looked in our direction and winked.

"That's the signal," Remus mouthed to me. I nodded, pulling a small, thin bottle out of my robes.

I unstopper it quietly, then hand it to Remus, who's closest to Igor.

Remus's eyes widen as he gulps. He takes a deep breath as quietly as he can and we inch towards Igor, who's back was to us.

Dumbledore distracts Igor as we pour the Veritessuerum into his tea, which is still hanging in the air. The clear liquid pours into his cup, almost silently, mixing into the tea instantly.

James takes the mirror out of his pock and nods at Lily, silently informing her that the Veritessuerum was safely in the tea.

She grins, then mouths back, "Phase One: Complete."

Igor and Dumbledore chat idly for a while before Igor remembers his tea, picking it out of the air and drinking.

Remus, James and I stare intently at Igor, waiting for something to happen. When nothing does, we sigh. What a waste of time this turned out to be.

"So, have you seen Kat recently?" Dumbledore asks, trying to sound nonchalant.

I look back at Igor to see him in a trance-like state.

"Woah!" James gasps in awe.

"I just saw her today, actually," Igor responds.

I wonder if he could stop himself from answering? Didn't Slughorn say something about being able to stop yourself from answering? I'll have to ask Lily.

"And where is she now?" Dumbledore continues, standing up and making his tea dissapear with a simple wave of his wand.

Igor hesitates before answering. He looks as though he's trying to fight against the potion. He sighs, "She's in the Dungeon."

I grin, turning back towards the door. Unfortunatly, Remus and James don't have the same idea as me, so the cloak slips off the three of us, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Who are you?" Igor gasps, turning to face us, mouth gaping.

"Um...We're new students here." Remus lies, voice shaking, as James snatches his cloak off the ground and shoves it in his robes, "I guess this isn't a good time, right now."

Igor scratches his head, mouthing 'new students?', but he just shakes his head and ushers us out the door.

"Brilliant," James grins, walking down the hallway and pulling the two-way mirror out of his pocket. "Tiger-Lily," He says into it.

Lily's face appears, scowling, "I told you not to address me."

"How else was I supposed to get your attention?" James asks, raising an eyebrow.

Lily opens her mouth to answer, but shuts it quickly, having nothing to say.

James smirks. "Kat's in the Dungeons, we're going to get her now."

"Is she safe?" Jake asks, pushing Lily's face out of the mirror and replacing his own there.

"Ow!" Lily exclaims, "You could have just asked me to move, you know."

"Sorry," Jake says, helping her up. "So it Kitty okay?"

"We don't know, bud," I sigh, "Hopefully."

* * *

"Hey, Kat, you down here?" James yells when we finally find the Dungeons.

"Shh, someone will hear you!" Remus shushes him.

"You just shushed me louder then I was talking!" James says, rolling his eyes.

"You two are going to get us caught," I whisper, lighting my wand.

"Well, at least one of you can whisper," Kat's quiet voice echoes in the large room.

"Kat!" James, Remus and I chorus.

"Shut-up!" She hisses quietly, sitting up from her spot in the corner and walking up to us.

"Kitty-Kat!" I whisper-yell, running up and hugging her.

"Hey, Siri," She grins. "Hullo, James. Remus." She smiles, hugging them. "How are you guys?"

"Fine." Remus says, grinning. "How 'bout you?"

She shrugs, "I'm alright. Do you know where Caleb is?"

"No," James says, frowning, "But we'll find him."

"Hey, Prongs!" Lily's voice comes out of James pocket, "Did you find Kitty yet?"

"Did she just call you Prongs? And my Kitty?" Kat asks, looking confused.

"We have codenames." Sirius explains, "We're all our Maruader names and then your Kitty, and Lily is Tiger-Lily."

James pulls the mirror out of his pocket, "Yeah she's right here."

"Let me talk to her," Lily says, her voice falling deadpanned.

Kat takes the mirror, smiling and waving into it, "Hey, Tiger-Lily!"

"Katarina Arianna Dumbledore," Lily hisses.

Kat winces, "Kitty," She reminds Lily quietly.

Lily glares at her through the mirror, "I am so mad at you."

"Couldn't tell," I whisper to Remus, rolling my eyes.

Kat smiles slightly, but otherwise ignores me. Lily doesn't hear.

"What did I do?" Kat asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, firstly, you were stupid to go after your brother alone. You should have told someone! You could have been killed!" Lily huffs, "And, secondly, you lied to me about dating James!"

Kat places the morror to her shirt and growls at us, "You could have told me she knew!"

"It wasn't exactly at the top of our proiority list!" James hisses back.

She glares at him for a moment before shrugging, "Fair enough." She pulls the mirror back to see Lily, "Sorry, I'm back."

"Lemme talk to her!" Jake says, his hand appearing on the mirror to try and pull it away from Lily.

"Jake's there?" Kat says, her eyes lighting up instantly, "Let me talk to him!"

Lily sighs, "Fine, but we are talking about this later!"

"'Course!" Kat agrees, rolling her eyes. "Hey, Buddy," She grins when Jake's face appears.

"Kitty!" Jake beams, "I was so worried! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, buddy," Kat smiles, "How are you? Did they take care of you while I was gone?"

"Yeah, I'm fine - "

"I hate to break this up," Remus interupts Jake, "But we should probably leave before someone finds us here."

"Oh, right!" Kat says, "'Course! Gotta go, buddy, I'll see you when I get out!"

"Okay, be careful, Kitty!"

"I will! And tell Wormtail I say hi!" Kat waves and hands the mirror to James, who pockets it, "Lead the way, Remmy!"

"It's Moony!"

* * *

**Kat's POV**

"Are you sure you know where we're going, Moony?" Sirius asks, looking at Remus, who was supposed to be leading us out of the Dungeons, but had really just gotten us lost.

"No, I've never been here before!" Remus sighed, "Don't you know your way around, Kitty?"

"'Course!" I grin, "I know exactly where we are!"

James mouth pops open, "Then why didn't you say something earlier?"

I shrug and laugh, "I thought it was funny!" And it was really funny to watch them try to figure out their way out of here. "This part of the Dungeon was designed so people would get lost while trying to escape. The hallways change."

"Oh, good," Sirius sighs in releif. I raise an eyebrow. "I thought we were losing our touch," He explains, "Normally we're pretty good with passages."

I roll my eyes, "Follow me," I lead them around the corner to the middle hallway, finding the portrait of the Knight with his three dogs.

"Hey, Arty," I wave at him.

"Katarina! How nice to see you!" He smiles, "But I thought you got kicked out of this school."

"Oh, I did. I'm just visiting," I grin, "These are my friends; Sirius, Remus and James." I gesture to them each in turn. "Mates, this is Arthur Bendon. He fought in the war against the Goblins in 1827."

"Hey," James smiles, waving.

"Hello," Arty replies politely, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you," Remus saus somewhat awkwardly.

"You as well, son," Arty nods.

"How do you do?" Sirius asks, lowering his voice an octave.

"Quite well, thank you," Arthus smiles, "And yourself?"

I elbow Sirius before he can answer. "Do you mind if we get through, Arty? We're kind of in a hurry."

"Not at all, Katarina," Arthur smiles, swinging his portrait open to reveal a dark room with a small set of stairs. "Take care, Kat," He turns to the boys, lowering his voice like Sirius had done a moment ago, "Lovely to meet you all."

I laugh, walking through the hole, the boys following behind me, screaming their farewells behind them. "I love that guy. He's one of my favorite portraits." I grin.

"I can see why." James grins, "He's funny!"

"I wish we had portraits like him at Hogwarts," Sirius agrees, "Instead we got the Fat Lady who won't let you in without the password."

"Speaking of which, why didn't he ask for a password?" Remus asks.

"The portraits here love me, so they let me into any room I want without a password," I explain.

"Lucky!" James exclaims.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing. They could get in a lot of trouble for that!" Remus says.

"Don't worry, Moony. I only have them do that when absolutely necessary."

Remus nods.

We reached the top of the stairs then, I grab the handle to the door, "Now, when we go in here, you have to act cool. If you get all nervous of do anything really obnoxious they will target us immediatly. Durmstrang is not like Hogwarts, got it?"

"Please, Kat," Sirius says, flipping the collar of his shirt, running a hand through his hair and giving me a smile that would make any girl melt, "When do we ever do anything to draw attention to ourselves?"

We're so gonna die.

I laugh, "Just don't act at all like yourselves, okay?"

I open the door and peek my head out. An empty corridor, thank Merlin.

"Alright, mates, everyone is still in class," I swing the door open to let them out. "We probably only have a few minutes, so we have to find Caleb quic-"

"Hey! Stop! Stop right there!"

I look over to see who interrupter me and see my ex-Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, running towards us, waving his arms above his head and screaming. His wand in hand.

"RUN!" Sirius, Remus, and James all scream, two of them grabbing my arms and the other one pushing me from behind, trying to get me to run faster.

I led them down several different corridors and secret passages before we reached the Entrance Hall. Without even stopping we ran straight through the doors.

We run another 10 yards before I freeze, locking my knees and coming to a full stop. Remus, who was the one running behind me, tries to stop in time, but can't, falling on top of me.

"We need to get Caleb!" I scream, "We can't leave without him!"

"He'll be fine!" James reassures me, lifting Remus off me and giving me a hand up, "Professor is still in there."

"Who?" I ask, dusting off my clothers.

"Dumbledore!" Sirius says, like it's obvious. Which it kind of was when I thought about it.

"Uncle Al -"

"Professor!" James corrects me.

I glare at him, "Whatever. 'Professor' doesn't know where Caleb is!"

"And you do?" Remus asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no, but I have a better chance of finding him!"

"How do you -" Sirius stops suddenly, pulling out his wand and waving it towards the doors, which instantly slam shut, "Look, we're not safe here, we need to leave. Now."

"Not without Caleb." I protest, planting my feet in the ground.

They look at eachother.

"I didn't want to have to do this," Sirius sighs, looking like he wasn't looking forward to something.

"What?" I ask, but before I could do anything else I was thrown over his shoulder.

"We have to get you to safety, Kat," Remus says apoligetically.

"You can't just carry me around!" I scream, kicking against Sirius. "Put me down! Now!"

"I told you I didn't want to do this, Kat," Sirius sighs.

* * *

**Caleb's POV**

"Can I have some water, please?" I ask, looking at the guy who was guarding my room.

"No." He answers, not even looking at me.

Not very good service here.

"Do you know where my sister is?" I ask.

"No."

Not very talkative people, either.

"Could I get something to eat? I'm really hungry."

"No."

Merlin, I hate it here. I don't think I've ever been more bored in my life.

"Would you mind if I went to the bathroom? I really have to go."

The man groans, standing up, "Fine, but let's make this quick."

I jump to me feet, "Awesome." I smile, following him out the door.

I follow him down the hall, walking into the bathroom while he waits in the hallway. "I'll just be a minute!" I tell him. I walk over to the mirror, looking at my reflection. I looked...gaunt. Thinner. Unhealthy.

I look around for a window, but there is none. We're too low down in the ground for there to be windows.

I sigh, washing my hands and face and drying them before walking out the door, only to see that my guard has left, and in his place is Uncle Albus.

"Uncle Albus?" I ask, tilting my head to the side and smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Come, Caleb, we shall talk later," He says, gesturing down the hallway for me to follow him. "Now we must hurry, though. Igor knows I'm trying to find you."

I run after him, jogging along beside him. "Can't we just apparate out of here?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "They have put up protections around the grounds. No one can apparate in or out of here."

"But they brought me in here by apparation." I tell him, tipping my head to the side in thought. How could they bring me in here by apparating, but we can't get out that way? It's doesn't make sense.

"That's interesting." Uncle Albus states, stopping to think before continuing down the hall. "No matter, we have to keep moving."

We went down several hallways before I realized someone was missing. "Where's Kat?"

"She's with her friends. They should have her outside of the school by now."

"Should?" I repeat, raising an eyebrow.

"They're very trustworthy boys, I'm sure they're taking good care of her." He reasons, putting his full trust in his students.

"Boys?" I exclaim, "Well that just makes me feel _so_ much better."

Uncle Albus smiles, "Sometimes I think people don't quite understand the relationship your brothers and sister have with eachother. It's almost like you are all parents of the next."

"We don't boss eachother around or anything," I say, "We just look out for eachother."

"I am aware." He assures me, "I have seen it in action several times."

I shrug, frowning slightly, "We just need someone to do it for us. I just worry about Jake. He was so young when Mom died, he doesn't even remember her. Sometimes I think he thinks Kat is his Mom."

"Yes, I wonder at that." Uncle Albus say. "She is very Mothering to him."

I nod, rounding the corner. "We should go in here," I tell him, indicating a portrait of Lady Kiara on our left.

She smiles and nods, swinging her portriat open.

"Thank you," Uncle Albus smiles, tipping his hat towards her.

Her smile broadens and she waves us goodbye, swinging the portrait shut after us.

"She's mute." I say, walking up the slope and around the corner.

"Ah," He says, following me.

We reach the end of the tunnel and I open the door, revealing the boys loo on the first floor. "Come on, we're almost out."

"Is that you, Caleb?"

I spin around and see Jayden standing behind me, looking as though he didn't believe it was really me.

"Jayden!" I grin, hugging him.

"Merlin! I thought I would never see you again!" He exclaims, "Where did you find him, Uncle Al?"

"He has been here," Uncle Albus explains, "I just found him myself."

"What?" Jayden breathes, brown eyes widening.

"It's true, Jay, the kept me here in the basement." I explain, "This is the rescue right now."

Jayden shakes his head, trying to make sense of everything. Then, suddenly, he grins, "So if I help you get out of here, I'll have helped save your life, right?"

"Erm...not really." I say. "I'm kind of already free."

"Are you?" He asks, "Because it looks to me as though you're still in Durmstrang. And I know how to get out without being seen." He raises his eyebrows at me, smiling mischeviously.

Uncle Albus laughs, "Then by all means, show us the way! He will owe you his life later."

Jayden smiles, "Excellent. Follow me." He walks over to toilet that says 'Out Of Order' and flushes it, opening a secret passage way to our right. He enters it and we follow him down seven different passages before we reach the end. "Alright, this is where I leave. I've got classes to get to, and a date to get ready for."

"You still seeing that Jenna girl?" I ask.

"Nah, we ended a while ago. I'm dating Monique now." He says.

I nod. "Thanks for the help, Jay." I smile, hugging him.

"No problem," Jayden grins.

"Thank you for all your help, Jayden," Uncle Albus says, "On Halloween Hogwart's is hosting a ball, you should come. Bring Monique. And your brothers."

"Sounds like fun." Jayden grins. "I'll definatly be there. Tell Kat I say hi!"

"I shall," He says before we exit, stepping onto the green grass outside.

We shut the wall behind us.

"Now what do we do?" I ask Uncle Albus.

"We should find the others over here," He says pointing over to our left, "But we need to get outside the grounds first. We planned to meet there."

"Okay, sounds good," I smile.

We walk for about 10 minutes before we reach the gate, exiting through it and then walking right until we see four boys I don't know, one redheaded girl and Kat and Jake.

"Kat! Jake!" I grin, running over and hugging them. "Are you both alright?"

"We're fine!" Jake says, holding onto me around my neck.

"I'm so glad you made it out of there okay. I was so worried." Kat says, pulling back. "Thanks, Uncle Al." She grins, hugging him as well.

"I think it would be best if we all went back to Hogwarts now," The redheaded girl says.

"Yeah, you're right, Lils." Kat says, "Can we apparate to Hogsmeade?" She asks Uncle Albus.

He nods. "Caleb, are you able to do side-along apparition?"

I nod, grabbing Jake's hand.

"You won't be able to apparate directly into Hogsmeade, so you'll have to go right outside it."

"Okay," I say, shutting my eyes and thinking of the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

* * *

**Kat's POV**

Once we all got back we walked back up to Hogwarts.

"Jayden says to tell you he says hi." Caleb tells me, walking next to me.

"You saw Jay?" I ask, "Oh, I miss that guy. We didn't really get to talk the last time I saw him."

"You'll get a chance soon," Caleb tells me, "Unlce Albus invited him - and Alasdiar, Beaumont, and his new girlfriend, Monique - to the Halloween dance, and he said he'd come."

"That's great! I can't wait to see them! We can have another Quidditch battle!"

"Oh, Merlin, no." Caleb says, shaking his head, "Last one was fight to the death and you literally almost killed Beaumont."

"You exaggerate!" I exclaim, "He only broke his arm and that was because Alaisdair pushed him off his broom accidentally. He's meant to give him a high five!"

"In the face?"

"He was only slightly off." I defend.

Caleb rolls his eyes, but smiles all the same, "Sure, sure."

"Hey, lets go see Uncle Ab," I say, as I see the Hogs Head coming up. "You guys can go on without us." I tell the Marauders, Lily and Dumbledore. "We'll only be a little bit."

They all nod and walk up to Hogwarts without us. Jake comes with us.

"Can I tell him the story?" Jake asks.

"I think he already knows, buddy." Caleb says.

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Then you can tell the whole story." I promise.

"Cool!" Jake exclaims, grinning.

I get to the door first and fling it open, entering the small pub.

"Hey, Uncle Ab!" I call out to him, grinning.

"Kat! How are you?" He greets. "And Caleb, glad to see you're back safe. How are ya, Jakey?"

"I'm great!" Jake says, jumping off my back and running into Uncle Aberforth's arms.

"How are you, Uncle Ab?" I ask, sitting on one of the stools at the bar.

"I'm doing pretty good. Been worried about you two, but I knew you'd be safe. You always had a knack for escaping."

"I was actually saved this time," I told him, "Humiliating, I know, but I could have been out of there in a few days if they had left me to it."

"I'm sure you could have," He laughs, eyes twinkling.

"How's business, Uncle Aberforth?" Caleb asks.

"It's been alright." Uncle Ab shrugs, frowning slightly, "The Three Broomsticks is the more popular joint here, but I get enough to get by on."

"Well we would really like to stay, but we can't." I frown, "But you should come to the Halloween dance at Hogwarts!" I say, "It would be fun to have you there."

"Nah, I don't really do dances." He says, "But come see me before and I'll give you some stuff to bring back up."

"I'll be here to get it!" I say, hugging him, "And make sure it's something strong to spike the punch with!"

He laughs, giving Jake a hug, "I'll try my best."

Caleb hugs him, too, rolling his eyes and opening the door, exiting the pub. "Seriously, Kat, you can't spike the punch. Someone will catch you."

"I don't think so." I disagree, following him out, "I can be really sneaky."

"And I'll help her!" Jake volenteers.

"Do you even know what spiking the punch means, Jake?" Caleb asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No," He shakes his head, "But if Kitty's gonna do it, it will probably be funny!"

I laugh, "That's the spirit!"

"Let's just get back to Hogwarts before we freeze." Caleb says, quickening his step.

* * *

**A/N:** LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! It's 4,927 words! Woot! Aren't you all proud of me? Normally, I don't write long chapters, but I felt that you all deserved it after how long I made you wait. :/

I think there's only going to be two or three chapters left. Buuut, I might add some more chapters in between earlier chapters. To show Kat, The Marauders and Lily getting to know each other more. What do you all think about that? If I put them up would you read them?

So, the next chapter SHOULD be soon, but I'm not promising anything. Sorry, I'm inconsistant, but I can't help it.

Anyway, review? It would mean the world to me!

And a big thanks to my beta, DarlingILoveYou!

Happy Easter everyone!

Love,  
Claire.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are your eyes closed?" Jake asked, sounding excited.

"Yes." I answered, walking up the last few steps to the boys dorm carefully.

"Sure?" Sirius asked.

"Here." Remus said, putting one hand over my eyes so I couldn't peek.

"Okay," James said. I heard the door creek open and then I was gently pushed in by Remus.

"You can open your eyes now," Lily said, I could hear the smile in her voice.

Remus's hand dissapeared and I opened my eyes, looking around the boys dorm until my eyes landed on the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It was a deep blue, strapless dress with sparkles and a flowing train. It was long enough so it would reach the floor, but not so long that I would trip over it.

"What is that?" I asked, amazed, stepping towards it slowly.

"We made it for you!" Jake said excitedly, grinning, "Sirius, Remus, James, Lily and me! Do you like it?"

"Yes," I smiled wide, "It's perfect."

They all grinned.

"It's for the Halloween dance." Sirius explained.

I nodded mutely.

"Oh, about that..." Lily said, somewhat awkwardly. "James...would you..." Lily took a deep breath, then said really fast, "Would you like to go with me?"

James stared at her in shock.

"If you don't want to, that's fine." Lily said in a small voice. "You don't have-"

"I want to!" James said immediatly. "Merlin, yes, I want to!"

Lily smiled. "Great." She stood there awkwardly for a moment, before saying. "So...I'll just go." She turned and walked out the door.

I grinned, high-fiving Remus. James grinned.

"Go after her!" I said, nodding towards the door.

"...should I?" James asked, smiling widely, but still looking confused.

"Go!" Sirius said, pushing him out the door and slamming it behind him. I heard James tripping down the stairs.

"He's a hopeless case," I laughed.

"You can say that again," Remus smirked, sitting on his bed.

"So who are you going to the dance with, Remus?" I asked, sitting on the trunk that was at the end of Sirius's bed. Jake went to jump on his bed. Sirius flopped onto his bed behind me and started flipping through a Quidditch magazine.

Remus blushed and muttered something under his breath.

"Sorry?" I asked, laughing at his embarressed expression.

"Mary McDonald," He said, slightly louder, then turned beet red. Apparently someone had a crush.

"Woah! When did that happen?" I asked, smiling.

"I dunno," He shrugged, "A few days ago."

"Well, that explains why I missed it." I said, "Congrats!"

He blushed some more, "Thanks. So who are you going with?" He asked.

"No one," I said, "I prefer to go solo." I winked, "Who are you going with, Sirius?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe I'll ask someone tomorrow."

I grinned, "The girl you like already been asked?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Sirius laughed, "And I'm not telling you who it is." He said, cutting me off before I could ask.

I frowned. "It's like you read my mind."

"I wish I could read minds," Sirius said, "That would be bloody brilliant."

"Wouldn't it?" I laughed, "So does the girl you like like you?"

Sirius tilted his head to the side, exchanging a look with Remus. They both shrugged. "Dunno." He said finally.

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get any more imformation out of him. Sirius was stubborn. "I'm going to bed." I sighed, getting up and walking slowly towards the door.

"Night," Remus and Sirius said.

"Night, Kitty!" Jake said.

"Night, bud," I smiled, leaving the room quietly.

* * *

Almost a week later it was time for the Halloween dance. Lily and I got ready together along with her best friend, Alice.

"What time are you meeting Frank, Alice?" I asked, sitting on my bed and watching them both get ready. I was already done.

"5:30," Alice answered, hurridly putting on some lipstick, "We're going to walk around a bit before the dance starts at 7."

"That's a lot of walking," Lily said, raising her eyebrows in a funny way; she had a knowing look in her eyes.

Alice hit her arm, "Shove off, Lily,"

"Just go," Lily laughed, "You're nearly late!"

Alice waved a hand, "A girl should always be fashionably late."

Lily rolled her eyes, but I grinned and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright, see you two there!" Alice said, grabbing her mask and running out of the room.

Lily continued with her hair, "Are you done, Kat?"

"Yeah, I'm all ready," I smiled, standing up, "Anything I can help you with, though?"

"Nope, I'm done, too," Lily said, finally finding the perfect hair-do and putting the clip in place. She grinned, standing up to face me. "How do I look?"

"Perfect," I smiled. She was wearing a gold dress that was fitting around the waist, but then went out in an elegant train. Her hair was half-up half-down and a mess of perfect curls. Her only jewelry was a emerald green necklace that matched her eyes perfectly.

Her grin widened, "Thanks! You look really beautiful."

"Thank you!" I grinned, "You ready for your first date with James?"

She breathed out unsteadily, "Maybe."

"James is a great guy, trust me." I smiled, "Now go knock him dead!" I said, handing her an elegant black mask and pushing her out the door.

She grabbed my wrist, "You're coming down the stairs with me! Right now!"

"Fine," I grabbed my goldish-yellow mask and followed her out.

"You are so strange," I said, following her down the stairs.

She turned to glare at me, stopping in her tracks, "The desending of the staircase is the most important part of the whole night."

I laughed loudly, "Honey, if this is the most important part of your night, then you must not plan on having any fun."

She scowled, turning back around and continued walking down the stairs slowly. I think she was trying to appear graceful.

I mimicked her, a smirk on my lips.

She reached the bottom step and looked around the room, searching for James. He was leaning against the edge of the couch, talking to Sirius.

"Ah, Merlin," Lily cursed under her breath, "He wasn't looking." She tried to turn around, but she ran into me. I yelped as she stepped on my with her heels. _How she planned to dance in those things..._"Turn around and go back up! He wasn't watching!" She tried pushing my up the stairs, but I kept my feet firmly on the floor.

"Lily, it's just a stupid staircase." I whispered, "The most important part of this night should be you being with James, not the dumb staircase."

She looked at me for a second, "I guess you're right." She muttered, turning around and walking down the last step herself.

I smiled and jumped the last two after her. Good thing I wore dancing shoes.

"Mi'lady," Sirius appeared next to me and offered me his arm.

I took it, smiling at him, suprised, "Where's your date, mi'man?"

He barked out his laugh, "Couldn't find one, so you're going to have to do."

I smiled, but I felt like I had had the wind-knocked out of me. I was his last resort.

"Well, you seemed to have dressed appropriately," I said, indicating his tie, which matched my dress.

He grinned and winked, "Nothing less for you, love."

I grinned, putting my mask over my head before exiting the Common Room. Sirius followed suit.

"They're good together," I said, nodding my head up at James and Lily, who were talking and laughing ahead of us. "I'm glad they got together before..." I hesitated. "Before the end of year."

If he noticed my hesitation, he didn't say anything. He just continued talking happily.

We reached the doors of the Great Hall, where the dance was being held, and walked in together, looking around at the sparkling room excitedly.

"It's beautiful." I smiled, looking at the starry ceiling.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, beautiful." Sirius agreed, smiling at me.

"Wanna walk outside for a bit?" I asked, looking around at the empty hall one more time. I'm glad we got to see it before it was filled with people. "Nobody's really here, yet."

"Sure." Sirius said, leading me away from the hall and towards the main doors. "Where do you want to walk to?" He asked, looking out at the grounds, which were lite with twinkling lights for the occasion.

"Let's go towards the forest." I said. "I've never seen it at night."

He grinned at me. "Forest it is."

We talked as we walked down the small slope that lead to the forest's edge.

"Can I ask you something, Kat?" Sirius asked, his voice serious.

"Shoot." I said.

"You're good at knowing...stuff about girls, because, obviously, you are a girl...but, I mean, erm..." He paused, then let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry. I'm not sure how to ask this."

"Just spit it out." I said.

He nodded. "How do you know if a girl likes you? Well, not you, but me?"

"Um," I thought for a moment. How do you tell? "I suppose it all depends on the girl." I said finally. "If you told me who you liked, the-"

"You really don't know?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I really don't know." I said. "I don't know _everything_, you know."

He shook his head. "It's kind of obvious."

"Not to me, it isn't." I sighed. "And I hate not knowing things, because then I don't know how to help with the situation and I can-"

Sirius cut me off by pressing his lips to mine.

I smiled, throwing my arms around his neck.

After a minute he pulled back, grinning down at me. "It's you, stupid."

It's amazing how he could make the word "stupid" seem like a compliment.

I was grinning like a fool. "Oh, I never really got the message, I guess."

"I kissed you before!" He exclaimed.

"Well...that was...different." I said lamely. "My brother was there."

He barked out a laugh. "Why does that matter? I could have kissed you in front of Dumbledore and it still would have been a kiss."

At the mention of my Uncle my face fell. I dropped my gaze from Sirius's grey eyes, instead staring at my feet.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, lifting my chin with a gentle finger.

I shook my head, turning and walking a few paces away from him. I sighed, trying to force the tears back into my eyes. "This is...bad timing." I choked out.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, coming up behind me and putting a soft hand on my shoulder.

"I can't be with you, Sirius." I whispered. "I mean, I want to, but I...can't."

"Why?" He asked quietly. I could hear the confusion in his voice. And something else, too: hurt.

"I have to leave." I told him quietly.

He grabbed my arm. Not roughly, but firmly, like he wasn't letting go anytime soon. "Not until you explain it to me." He said. The pain in his voice was clear now, though I knew he was trying to hide it.

He lifted my chin with one hand and I looked into his eyes. His hard eyes softened when he saw I was crying and wiped the tears away.

"What is it, Kat?" He whispered. "Why can't we be together?"

I chewed on my lip for a moment before whispering, "I have to leave Hogwarts."

"Why?" He asked roughly, not looking at me anymore.

"Uncle Al says I need to because of the whole kidnapping thing." I said, voice thick. "Rose said she's been seeing some suspicious people in Hogsmeade. Uncle Al thinks they're looking for me."

"What?" Sirius was staring at me intently. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Because I'm Albus Dumbledore's neice; they think I have top-secret information." Which I did, but they didn't know that.

"Do you?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head curiously.

I grinned. "Not telling."

He shook his head at me. "So, what should we do?"

I sighed, thinking for a moment. "I think...I think we should go inside and have a good time. And then we'll see what happens tomorrow."

He grinned down at me, offering me his arm. "Mi'lady."

"Mi'man." I grinned, taking his offer and walking up to Hogwarts with him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **:) AH! I love Sirius and Kat together! :) :) In the next chapter we'll get some Lily/James because their finally together! And I might go back and add more chapter in, just add more of Lily and James getting along better, and Sirius kind of falling in love with Kat. What do ya'll think of that?

I had to have Kat wearing dancing shoes because one time I went to a dance and I was wearing heels and this little girl (who's five) I babysit was like: "Why aren't you wearing dancing shoes? How do you expect to dance? My grandma says everyone should be wearing dancing shoes." hahahaha. It made my night. :) I love that little girl!

I'm sorry for any mistakes, this hasn't been edited, yet. If you see any please tell me and I'll fix them. :) I just really wanted to get this chapter up!

Anyway, review? Please?

~ILoveHarryPotterForever~


	15. Chapter 15

James grinned down at Lily as they twirled around the dance floor. He could not believe his luck. Here he was dancing with the prettiest girl in the world and she just happened to be the love of his life, too.

Lily smiled softly at him, her green eyes brighter then ever. James felt his heart leap in his chest and was very tempted to kiss her, but decided against it; it was too soon, wasn't it? He didn't want to push her into the relationship. Although, she was the one who asked him to the dance.

Aw, heck with it, James thought to himself, leaning down and kissing her softly on her red lips. Lily smiled and kissed him again before pulling away.

"I was waiting for you to do that." She beamed up at him. "I always thought the boy should be the one to kiss the girl first, though, so I had to wait."

James grinned, "Now you can kiss me whenever you want."

"I might take you up on that offer." Lily said, pulling him down and kissing him again.

"Elck," Kat mocked throwing up. She was watching James and Lily from across the room while dancing with Sirius, "They make me sick."

Sirius barked out a laugh, "James has been waiting four years to kiss that girl. I'm happy for him."

"Oh, I am, too," Kat said, "Trust me. That's doesn't make it any less disgusting, though."

"True," Sirius said, making a face and laughing.

"I wonder how Remus's date is going...?" Kat said, her eyes lighting up.

Sirius smirked, "Let's find out."

* * *

"So, what made you change your mind about me?" James asked Lily as they walked around the lake together, their entwined hands swinging between them.

"Well," Lily started, "You've acted older, more mature, recently. And me being friends with Kat, while you were friends with Kat made me spend some time with you, so I realized you weren't really that bad."

"I'm not that bad," James scoffed, "I'm bloody amazing!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Don't get all full of yourself, again. That's why I didn't like you before, remember?"

"I am not full of myself," James said, "I just know the facts."

Lily shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Well, I might not be as amazing as you are, but who is?"

Lily's eyes softened, "You're sweet...when you want to be."

"I want to be right now," James said, staring into her eyes and smiling.

"I can tell," Lily said, running her hand through his hair. "Let's go dance, James. We can always talk tomorrow."

"And the next day?" James asked hopefully.

"Maybe even that day after that," Lily said, grinning as she touched her nose to his.

James grinned, "Sounds like Heaven to me."

"Me, too," Lily smiled, kissing him softly before pulling him to the dance floor.

* * *

Remus sat on his bed, taking off his dancing shoes and placing them neatly on the floor.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Sirius asked. Remus looked up, he headn't heard Sirius come in.

"I could ask you the same thing," Remus said, smirking as Kat came in behind him. "Why aren't you two dancing?"

"We were looking for you, of course," Kat grinned, crossing the room and sitting on the bed across from Remus.

Sirius followed her, taking the spot on James's bed next to Kat. "Marlene not what you expected?"

Kat made a face at him, hissing under her breath, "_You could be a little nicer about it_."

Remus breathed out a laugh, "Nah, it's fine, Kat. She... kinda tripped and rolled down a hill and broke her leg. High heels aren't her thing."

Kat turned her face away, holding a hand to her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

Sirius turned to her, smirking, and hissed, "_You could be a little nicer about it_."

Kat chuckled, "Oh, come on. You know it's a little funny."

Sirius kept a straight face, shaking his head at her, "I don't find physical pain funny, Katarina."

Kat laughed for a minute before realizing that Sirius wasn't laughing with her. She sobered quickly, "Oh. You're not joking. I feel dirty now."

Remus smiled, "It's fine. I thought it was funny, but then I realized that she broke her leg and she was crying...she wasn't too happy I had laughed."

"I can imagine," Kat said. "I remember when Sirius knocked me into that tree and my nose was bleeding...well, no, I wasn't really mad, but, yeah... Actually, it was kind of funny. I think_ I_ laughed. You know what, this is a bad example." She stopped talking, tapping her fingers on her dress. "_Tell him something comforting, Sirius_," she whispered after a few seconds of silence.

Sirius barked out a laugh, knocking Kat with his shoulder. She mock-glared at him.

Remus chuckled, "That was actually very comforting, Kat. In a strange way."

Kat beamed at him.

"What are you lot doing in here when there's a party downstairs?"

Kat, Sirius and Remus turned to see James standing in the doorway, Lily standing behind him, holding his hand.

"Date troubles," Sirius said, grinning at his best friend.

Kat jumped into the conversation eagerly, "Remus's date fell down a hill and broke her leg!"

Lily gaped at her, "Marlene? Is she okay? And why is that funny?"

The three boys were staring at Kat - who was trying desprately to hold in her laughter - strangely.

"Oh, come on," Kat said, crossing her arms over her chest defensively, "If I had fallen down that hill because of my stupid heels you three would be in hysterics."

Remus chuckled, shaking his head at her. James shrugged guiltily.

Sirius grinned. "That would be really funny. I can just see you toppling down the hill," he laughed.

"Wow. You guys are true friends," Kat said with a roll of her eyes, "I'm going back down to the party, come on, Remus," she took Remus by the hand and pulled him out of the room.

"I'm not wearing any shoes!" Remus exclaimed as he pulled her.

"That's okay, you slide better in socks, anyway."

And they were gone.

Sirius laughed, "Remus just stole my date!"

"Actually, I think your date stole Remus," Lily said, laughing.

"You're right. This makes it even worse," Sirius said, shaking his head and standing up, "I'm going down after them. No date of mine is going to steal my best mate."

He stormed out of the room after them, a smirk on his handsome face.

"We should go see Marlene," Lily said, her forehead crinkling in worry, "I hope she's okay."

"Lily, all she did was break her leg. Madame Pop's will have her better in minutes," James reassured her, his hand resting on her cheek gently.

Lily took a deep breath, "You're probably right. I was stupid. Let's just go dance, eh? It sounds like Kat's ready to party. Merlin only knows what she's going to talk the band into playing."

James grinned, "It'll be funny to see Remus dance in his socks, and Sirius get all jealous."

"Let's go, then," Lily said, taking his hand and pulling him down the dorm steps. "I don't want to miss a second of this!"

* * *

When Lily and James reached the hall, Kat had already had the band - which was a classical band, mind you - playing upbeat, dance-worthy music. All the teenagers, who before had been dancing very properly, were now jumping up and down and sliding around the dance floor with their partners.

Lily and James grinned at each other, joining the crowd of dancers.

Kat was dancing with Remus, spinning around on the dance floor and laughing every time Remus slipped and almost fell over. She always caught him right before his face hit the groung.

"This is fun," Kat laughed, helping up for what felt like the hundreth time. "I've never danced with a boy with no shoes on before."

Remus grinned. "And I've never danced with no shoes on before, so this is a new experience for both of us."

Sirius watched one of his best mates and his sort-of-not-really girlfriend dance. He wished he was dancing with her, but he couldn't bear to break them up. They looked to be having the time of their lives, and what kind of best mate and sort-of-not-really boyfriend would he be if he stopped them from having fun?

Not a very good one.

"So, Remus," Kat said as they pulled and pushed and twirled each other around the dance floor, "Do you think Lily and James will end up married?"

He nodded, a grin plastered on his face, "Beyond the shadow of a doubt."

"And you think they'll have kids?" Kat pressed, raising an eyebrow curiously, trying to hide her true reasoning behind asking.

Remus shrugged, "Proabably."

"Me, too," Kat said, grinning, "They'll be bloody cute kids, too; with their looks," she whistled under her breath.

Remus laughed breathlessly, spinning Kat really fast around before stopping, "I think I need a break. Want some punch?"

"No, thanks," Kat answered, smiling, "I'm going to talk to my brothers." She nodded towards the doors before leaving Remus.

Kat walked over to her two brothers, Jayden and Jake, the only two of her brothers who showed up tonight, the rest of them with Caleb. Caleb was still healing at St. Mungo's, the wounds from his kidnapping weren't too severe, but the nurse's and Healer's were still worried that they might get infected.

Jake saw Kat first and ran up, jumping up on her and giving her a hug. "You look pretty, Kitty."

"Thanks, buddy, you look quite dashing youself." Jake was wearing a mini tux and a top hat, which kept falling over his eyes because it was too big.

Jayden saw Kat and grinned, "Hey, sis. How's the party?"

"Fantastic," Kat beamed up at him. "I finally got the band to play some real music. I thought you were going to bring Monica, or whatever her name is."

"Monique," Jayden corrected her, "And we broke up. She got too clingy."

Kat nodded, "How's Caleb?"

Jayden frowned sadly, running a tired hand through his hair.

Kat's eyebrows came together worriedly, "Hey, Jake, go dance with Sirius. He's over there," she pointed Sirius out. Jake, needing no more direction then that, jumped off Kat and ran across the room, scaring Sirius when he got to him.

Kat smiled breifly, turning back to Jayden, "What happened?"

"The Healer's say he's getting worse. The cuts on his stomach and back are getting infected."

"He'll pull through," Kat said, "He always has in the past. He's strong."

Jayden nodded, "I think he will. He'll just be in a lot of pain."

Kat took a deep breath, "You go dance, Jay. Have fun."

"And what are you going to do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to walk around for a while," she lied, "I need some fresh air."

Jayden nodded, "Okay. You promise not to run off again?"

"I promise," Kat said, "A person doesn't make that mistake twice."

Jay nodded again, scooping out the room for cute girls. He found one getting punch by herself and went to ask her to dance, leaving Kat behind.

She turned and walked out of the hall, going up to Gryffindor Tower and into her dorm. She slipped out of her dress and into her comfy pajamas, washing all the makeup and hair products off with a simple wave of her wand.

Kat slipped under her covers, laying her head on her pillow and thinking about Caleb.

_I hope he's okay_, she thought to herself. A wave of tiredness passed over her and she closed her eyes, hoping tomorrow would be easy.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry that this took so long, I kept pushing it off. Sadly, there's only one more chapter and I've already written most of it. It's really sad.

Anyway, this hasn't been updated, yet, but I really wanted to put it up. I feel like it's been too long since I've updated. That is, if anyone even reads this story. If there is someone, would you mind dropping a review? It would be greatly appreciated!

Thanks to my beta, _DarlingILoveYou_, you're amazing!

~ILoveHarryPotterForever~


	16. Chapter 16

I walked into the Great Hall, sitting myself down to Sirius and looking at him sadly.

"What's up?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I have to leave today," I said simply.

Sirius's face dropped, "Today? Why? Can't you stay longer?"

His voice cracked as he spoke. My heart broke.

"No, I can't," I shook my head, "I have to leave. Uncle Al says I have two hours to get my stuff together."

"That's - that's not enough time. We - you need more time," Sirius said.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," I whispered, taking his hand, "I just wanted to tell you before I packed."

He took a deep breath, "Okay. Yeah, okay. You go pack. I'll be - I'll be here."

He slipped his hand out of mine and turned back to his food, staring down at it sadly.

I looked down at my hands, standing up quietly, "Okay."

I walked out of the Great Hall, stopping as I reached the doors and looking back to see Sirius.

But he was gone.

* * *

"Well...I suppose this is it," Kat said, standing up her bag and holding the handle. She looked at her friends, "I'll miss you guys."

Remus smiled sadly, "We'll miss you, too, Kitty." He pulled her into a quick hug.

"Yeah, really," Peter said, blushing deep red as he hugged her.

"Thanks for everything," James said, grinning down at her as he pulled her into a hug.

"No problem," Kat said, "I'm glad I could help."

Lily pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, "I'm going to miss you so much."

Kat wrapped her arms tightly around Lily, "I'm going to miss you, too, Lils."

Pulling away, Kat looked around for the last member of their party, "Where's Sirius?"

"He didn't want to come," James said, shrugging weakly. "He said he had some studying or something."

Kat frowned sadly, blinking back her tears, "I'm going to find him. I have to say goodbye."

Remus nodded, "He's probably in our dorm."

"No, I know where he is," I said, smiling at them before leaving the room.

* * *

"Sirius?"

Sirius picked up his head. That wasn't the voice he was expecting to hear - that was the voice of someone he hadn't talked to in a while.

Regulus.

"What are you doing here?"

Regulus smirked, "I kind of go to school here. What are you doing on the ground?"

"Jus' seemed like the place to sit," Sirius said gruffly.

Regulus nodded, secretly wondered why Sirius wasn't being a jerk to him like he had the past few years.

"Can I join you?"

Sirius stared at his brother for a moment before shrugging, "I don't own the ground. You can do whatever you want."

_Ah, there it is_, Regulus thought as he sat down on the concrete floor next to his brother, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"What's wrong?" Regulus asked, his voice curious. What could make his brother, who was so strong, break down?

Sirius scoffed, "You don't need to know."

Regulus nodded and didn't comment, he had been expecting this.

"My sort of girlfriend has to leave Hogwarts and I'll never see her again."

Regulus grinned at Sirius, "See? That wasn't so hard."

Sirius scowled, "It's your _Lord's_ fault."

Sirius said the word 'Lord' mockingly, his voice almost overbearingly filled with hatred.

Regulus looked at his brother sadly, "What did he do?"

"Voldemort," (_Regulus flinched_), "Is after her. The Order needs to hide her so he can't get her, because...I don't know. She's related to Dumbledore or something stupid like that."

Regulus nodded, saying sincerely, "I'm sorry, mate."

"Oh, are you?" Sirius said scornfully, "Please, _mate_," he said _mate_ with a creul laugh, "I don't think you do. You're part of his gang, you serve him. You're probably part of the team tracking her down."

Sirius stood up, smacking the dust off his clothes as he glared at his brother.

"You probably even told him about Kat, didn't you? Nothing would surprise me anymore with you." When Regulus didn't deny it, Sirius plowed on, "You are _not_ my brother."

Sirius gave his brother one last glare before turning around and leaving. Regulus didn't go after him, just watched him leave.

His heart ached, not because Sirius had said he wasn't his brother, but because of his _Lord - _even Regulus thought the name mockingly.

How could anyone do this to his brother?

* * *

I walked over to the tree where Sirius and I had first met, knowing he would be there. Don't ask me why I knew he was here, because I honestly couldn't tell you.

I stared at him for a moment before saying anything.

"Can I sit down?" I asked, sitting before he answered.

"No," He said, then smiled.

I laughed shortly, nodding my head at him.

"You weren't going to say goodbye."

He sighed, looking away from me, "I don't want to."

"I want you to," I whispered, "And I'm not leaving until you do."

Sirius looked at me briefly, before turning back to the forest, "Fine. Goodbye."

"Wow, nice," I said. "We've only known each other, what, two months and you can't even say goodbye."

"Has it really only been two months?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow, "That's so strange."

"You're getting off topic. Point is, I want a real goodbye," I stood up, spreading my arms out towards him, "So give me a hug. Now."

Sirius smiled, shaking his head, "Fine." He stood up slowly, leaning down and wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm going to miss you, Sirius Orion Black," I whispered, a single tear sliding down my cheek and landing on his shirt.

"I'm going to miss you, Katarina somthing-or-other Dumbledore," Sirius whispered back, laughing quietly.

"My middle name is Arianna," I said, taking a step back. "Katarina Arianna Dumbledore. It's my Mother's name."

"What happened to your mother?" Sirius asked, his head tilting slightly to the side, his eyes sad.

"She was killed," I said, tears forming in my eyes. I wiped them away. "She was weak and it was an accident."

"Who killed her?" Sirius asked.

"I - I don't know," I whispered, "I don't think I ever will."

Sirius nodded slowly, finally putting all the pieces together.

"Goodbye, Sirius."

"Goodbye, Katarina."

I turned and walked away, forcing myself not to look back. The tears splashed down my cheeks.

_I hope you live, Sirius. I hope I get to see you again soon. I hope you don't forget me._

_I know I won't forget you._

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, that's then end. I could write more chapters, but I feel like with the pace this story has been going (which is really fast) this just fit into that better then stretching it out. I'm really going to miss writing Kat, though, she's one of my favorite characters.

Thanks to my beta, _DarlingILoveYou_, you're amazing and I feel honored to have worked with you! You've helped me so much with my writing by your advice and corrections. :)

And thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**~ILoveHarryPotterForever~**


End file.
